Sin High
by Hana-s
Summary: -traduction- Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...
1. Cherche tes camarades

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : j'ai demandé Envy pour Noël, j'attends, sinon même l'histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Cat-and-Kit

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : c'est plus facile qu'un problème de maths quand même…

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 1 - Cherche tes camarades.

* * *

Ah ! Salle 301 !

Edward Elric marcha jusqu'à la fichue porte avec le numéro qu'il cherchait depuis les vingt dernières minutes.

Il s'agissait du réputé West Rain High School de Central Tokyo.

Ayant emménagé ici, il avait demandé à entrer dans cet énorme lycée (et dans quelques autres) mais West Rain était son premier choix. Même en étant un lycée bien plein, il avait été « **mis sur la liste** ». Enfin, tout juste. Il avait été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller dans ce lycée spécialisé, c'était une des places les plus demandées au monde, il va sans dire que c'était GIGANTESQUE. Plus de trois mille étudiants et quatre étages.

Vous pouvez imaginez qu'après qu'un étudiant s'en soit soudainement allé, lui permettant enfin d'entrer, il était plus que ravi. Deux semaines du premier semestre était déjà passées mais rien qu'il ne pouvait rattraper.

Il était Edward Elric après tout.

Il avait été scolarisé à la maison jusqu'au jardin d'enfant, et par-dessus tout c'était un géni. En CE2 il était passé en CM1. En 6ème, il était passé en 5ème. Puis en 3ème il était passé en 2nde.

Maintenant, à l'âge de quinze ans, il était en Terminale dans un énorme lycée d'une ville dans laquelle il venait tout juste d'emménager.

Génial.

* * *

« Okay, pas d'panique. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se perd. Ce lycée est trop grand ! C'est bon.»

Ed regarda la petite plaque de bronze qui définissait la salle comme salle 301. La phrase qu'il venait de dire en se rapprochant de la porte avait été une phrase exaltée et pleine d'enthousiasme, mais une fois arrivé près de celle-ci, tout le courage d'Ed sembla prendre un siège et regarder le feu d'artifice au loin.

« Vas-y. Ils ne peuvent pas te tuer pour un retard… » il murmura. S'approchant encore de quelques pas, il toqua à la porte. La voix qui était certainement celle du professeur s'arrêta et demanda à un élève d'aller ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard on rugit le nom « Jean ! ». Et encore quelques secondes après un cri résonna. Enfin, un bruit comme quoi quelqu'un approchait la porte se fit entendre.

Jean Hugez ouvrit la porte pour voir y un très petit adolescent blond avec un regard intimidé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ? T'as ruiné ma sieste… » rouspéta le grand, apparemment joueur de football. Il avait l'air échevelé et frottait une tâche toute blanche sur son front. Il venait de se prendre un coup de craie.

« Je…euh…C'est ma première heure de cours » essaya-t-il, voulant reculer en voyant ce gars si _grand_…

Jean regarda le gamin pendant un moment. Et éclata de rire. Immédiatement, presque toute la classe sembla sortir de son état semi-endormi pour voir quel était tout ce remue-ménage. Ed sentit son visage comme éclairé quand toutes ces pairs d'yeux le scrutèrent, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour faire autant rire la classe (ils se roulaient littéralement par terre).

Jean Havoc soupira et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que le garçon avait dit donc il décida de demander lui-même. Poussant brutalement le footballeur qui rirait toujours au sol avec son pied, il demanda,

« 'Scuse-le, je peux t'aider ? » Il regarda le jeune une seconde et ajouta rapidement avec une expression quelque peu surprise, « Attends…Tu s'rais pas Edward Elric, si ? »

Ed se reprit et acquiesça légèrement. Jean posa la main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec confusion.

« Waw. On m'avait dit que tu allais être jeune mais, waw… » Le professeur, perplexe, se tourna et fit signe au blond de le suivre. Ed essaya d'ignorer l'étudiant qui haletait par terre quand il cria, « Quel âge tu as ? Douze ? Putain ! » et recommença à rire.

La classe était un vrai océan de chuchotement et de messes basses jusqu'à ce que Jean s'écrit, « Très bien tout le monde, taisez vous une minute pendant que je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. » La salle fut silencieuse un moment jusqu'à ce que tout le monde suive inévitablement l'exemple de Jean (l'étudiant). Ed rougit furieusement et fit la moue devant la classe.

Enfin, la classe d'étudiants morts de rire se calma et Jean pu enfin parler. « Très bien, vous avez bien rit et je sûr qu'Edward a beaucoup apprécié. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà Edward Elric, c'est votre nouveau camarade. Peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur toi, Edward ? » Jean avait l'habitude de recevoir les élèves transférés les bras ouverts, leur donnant la meilleure impression possible. Ce blond n'était pas une exception, et pour vous dire la vérité, il était plutôt intéressé par les informations concernant ce-dit prodige.

Edward se sentit rougir d'autant plus quand il reçu l'attention de la plupart des gens de la classe. Il rassembla assez de courage pour pouvoir parler.

« Salut…euh…moi c'est Edward Elric…J'ai emménagé ici l'été dernier…heu…J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous et…passer une bonne année ici à West Rain… » il s'effaça. Une fille au premier rang, Saya Akito, leva rapidement sa main et sans attendre de réponse elle demanda, « T'as vraiment dix-sept ans ? T'as l'air beaucoup plus jeune. » Ed regarda au loin un moment, embarrassé. En seconde aussi, il avait été de deux ou trois ans plus jeune que les autres, et il avait été en majeure partie évité et ignoré. Il espérait que ça ne se passerait pas encore comme ça.

« En fait…j'ai quinze ans… » murmura-t-il, et toute la classe répéta.

« Quinze ans ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Tu as sauté **deux classes** ? »

Havoc demanda à la classe de se calmer, et Ed corrigea timidement la fille qui venait de poser la question des 'deux classes' (Saya).

« Non, euh, j'ai sauté trois classes. J'ai commencé l'école à 7 ans. »

La classe recommença à murmurer et il jura qu'il aurait pu flamber sous les dizaines de regards posées sur lui.

« Bien, merci de nous avoir expliqué Edward, tout me monde, traitez-le avec autant de respect que pour les autres, et accueillez-le comme il se doit dans la classe » dit Havoc, et beaucoup de voix s'élevèrent une fois de plus.

« Hey beau gosse, t'es vraiment à croquer… » lança une fille du milieu de la classe, et avec environ cinq autres filles commença à glousser. Ed sentit comme s'il pouvait faire frire des oeufs sur son visage.

La salle de Havoc était déjà pleine, mais il trouva une place libre. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à placer le pauvre garçon devant le plus…_intéressant_ des ses élèves, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Havoc dit à Ed de s'asseoir à la place vide du côté gauche de la salle, qui était juste devant un adolescent presque endormi. L'adolescent avait de longs cheveux noir-vert en piques, et une étrange tenue qu'Ed n'avait encore jamais vue. Ed était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut sans manche noir et par-dessus une chemise grise. Le jeune qui dormait portait un pantacourt en cuir noir et un haut qui semblait avoir des reflets violets. Edward se demandait comment il pouvait s'en sortir avec des vêtements pareils en pensant aux règles concernant les tenues vestimentaires au lycée.

S'asseyant inconfortablement (on le regardait toujours), il essaya de maintenir son regard sur Havoc qui semblait être un gars très sympa et était la meilleure source de calme dans la classe (NdA : assez ironique). Havoc lui accorda un sourire rassurant et entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait dit. Dix minutes plus tard de ce qui paraissait être une révision (que Ed avait suivit assez facilement), Havoc annonça que le contrôle dont il leur avait parlé il y avait deux jours serait distribué et qu'ils avaient l'heure d'après plus dix minutes pour le faire. Parmi plusieurs grognements et plaintes de devoir ranger leurs affaires (« Si je vois autre chose qu'un stylo sur votre bureau, je vous gifle »), Havoc dit tout fort pour couvrir le grabuge, « Que quelqu'un réveille Envy ! »

Un autre joueur de football qui était assit à droite d'Envy, Marcus Chi, s'approcha et le tapa dans le bras avec un sourire. Envy s'endormait toujours en classe, c'était à se demander comment il avait passé la plupart de ses cours jusqu'à maintenant. L'adolescent se réveilla avec un grognement et sourit en coin au gars qui l'avait réveillé.

« J'me suis encore endormi ? Oh, j'ai du manquer quelque chose de très important… » dit-il en se relevant avec une douce voix sarcastique.

« En fait, un peu oui. Regarde. » Marcus sourit sournoisement, pointant Ed qui était complètement silencieux. Envy cligna des yeux sous la surprise, puis transforma son regard en un sourire suffisant. Il se leva de sa chaise et avança d'un pas pour s'appuyer sur le bureau d'Ed bien qu'il soit presque allongé sur l'adolescent lui-même.

« Tu sais que t'es petit ? » dit-il franchement. Si Ed avait été embarrassé d'avoir un étranger si près de lui, ça n'était plus le cas. Une colère infantile qui ressortait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait de sa taille se manifesta.

« Je n'suis pas petit ! J'suis juste plus jeune donc j'ai l'air petit ! » dit-il, regardant le plus grand et envoyant plus loin sa timidité par la même occasion.

« Plus jeune ? De combien tu es plus jeune pour être en Terminale ? » demanda Envy, une expression faussement perplexe sur le visage.

« T'y crois, toi, qu'il a que quinze ans putain ! Il a sauté trois classes. » Marcus dit en riant.

« Edward ? Tu peux venir ici un moment ? » Havoc appela par-dessus le boucan. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'enlever un bureau aurait pu être si important ?

Ed lança un regard prudent à l'autre adolescent et se leva. Envy sourit sournoisement et s'écarta, croisant les bras quand Ed le dépassa.

Quand le blond fut arrivé au devant de la classe, Havoc sortit quelques documents et les lui tendit. « Voilà tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire le contrôle d'aujourd'hui, et si tu as besoin d'une aide supplémentaire, viens simplement après les cours. » Il posa une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

« Je…j'veux bien faire ce contrôle. J'ai été capable de suivre la plupart de ce que vous avez dit de toute façon. » dit Ed en prenant la pile. Jean le regarda avec de grands yeux. « T'es sûr ? C'est assez compliqué. »

Ed acquiesça. Havoc haussa les épaules et commenta « J'te trouve courageux. Très bien, tu peux le faire, mais je ne pourrais pas te le faire rattraper plus tard, tu sais, pour que ce soit juste et tout… » Ed fit oui de la tête.

Havoc tapota l'épaule d'Ed comme pour dire « bonne chance » et retourna sur son siège et mit les papiers dans une pochette bleue. Havoc distribua les feuilles et demanda à tout le monde de les laisser face cachée avant qu'il ne donne le signal. S'asseyant à son bureau, une fois ceci fait, il regarda vers Ed. Le jeune garçon sentit que le professeur l'observait, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait du garçon derrière lui qu'il fixait.

« Mets tes écouteurs, Envy » Dit-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre une longue ancienne histoire avec l'étudiant. Une vague de gloussements traversa la salle et Envy soupira lourdement de façon dramatique lorsqu'il sortit son MP3 et le posa sur la table. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur le bouton ON. Ed voyait tout ça du coin de l'œil et se demandait vraiment pourquoi on voulait qu'Envy écoute son MP3. Havoc dit à la classe de retourner les feuilles, Envy s'exécuta après avoir vu tout le monde le faire.

1101000101 wahh ! Les nombres binaires ! 1101010010100

Le contrôle se passait sans problème, les pensées de l'adolescent derrière lui, son MP3 et Havoc, qui patrouillait dans les rangs, était plus loin. Les questions de la feuille envahissaient la tête d'Ed mais il trouvait assez rapidement une réponse à la plupart d'entre elles. Quelques unes étaient plus difficiles, il s'agissait de sujets étudiés de manière plus approfondie et il devait émettre des 'suppositions scientifiques' pour pouvoir y répondre. Alors qu'il allait écrire la réponse à une question de plus, plus longue, il jura qu'il avait sentit que quelqu'un tripotait sa tresse. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir si son idée était juste, et à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune dernière lui était concentré sur son contrôle. Il refixa son attention sur sa feuille, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son imagination et fut réabsorbé par cette question. Il rata le léger ricanement de Marcus.

Ed était de nouveau concentré sur ses questions. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être un long moment, Ed se demanda, en plein au milieu d'un problème sur l'électromagnétisme du monde, s'il avait pris le temps qu'il fallait. Il oublia vite faite cette pensée ne voulant pas perdre sa concentration. Quelques minutes plus tard, il soupira quelque peu, content que ce soit fini. Levant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était le seul dans ce cas.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait rendre le test ou le laisser là, il tourna le papier et attendit mal à l'aise qu'Havoc s'approche. Lorsqu'il eu finit de vagabonder et après avoir vérifié qu'Envy écoutait toujours son MP3, il vit la feuille retournée d'Ed.

« Tu as déjà fini ? » il murmura, cependant, dans cette pièce complètement silencieuse, presque tout le monde l'entendit. Envy nota qu'Havoc s'était arrêté et leva la tête pour voir qu'il regardait Ed avec une expression plutôt perplexe. Il enleva un de ses écouteurs pour écouter.

« …Ouais. Je savais pas si je devais venir le déposer ou attendre mais… » murmura Ed remarquant qu'il avait l'attention de la classe encore une fois. Cette classe semblait plus intéressé par Ed que l'était celle de son ancien lycée. Oh, bien, c'était mieux que d'être ignoré. Espérons-le.

« T'as bien fait d'attendre. Bien, j'te le prends » dit Havoc en prenant le contrôle. Il regarda l'horloge. Le jeune adolescent avait fini son contrôle en la moitié de temps qu'il avait donné à la classe. 'Eh bien, il n'a pas sauté trois classes pour rien, je pense' se dit-il.

Ed n'avait plus rien à faire et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Normalement, il n'était pas aussi stressé, mais être dans une toute nouvelle atmosphère avec une toute nouvelle classe dont les étudiants avaient deux ou trois ans de plus que lui était plutôt intimidant. Il sortit donc un journal scientifique sur l'utilisation de la mécanique à travers l'histoire pour le lire jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était dans son livre, il jura, jura par n'importe quelle équation mathématique qu'on venait de jouer avec sa tresse. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, et, soudainement, tourna un peu la tête pour regarder derrière lui. L'étudiant de Terminale qui était assis derrière lui, Envy, pris la main dans le sac, avait le bras tendu triturant sa tresse. Il le savait…

Quelques secondes après qu'Ed ait tourné la tête pour voir Envy, le plus vieux sourit sournoisement et bougea sa main pour pousser le front d'Ed avec son majeur et son index. Ed cligna des yeux, incrédule, la bouche ouverte après ce geste bizarre et continua de regarder Envy même après qu'il se soit re-concentré sur son test. Ed finit par se retourner, les yeux grands ouverts. Cet Envy était un gars étrange…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rata une fois de plus Marcus qui ricanait des bouffonneries d'Envy.

* * *

« Très bien tout le monde, rendez-moi vos copies » Havoc appela à 9 : 55, et rit alors que quelques uns paniquaient essayant de gagner vingt minutes de plus pour répondre dans les prochaines vingt secondes. Une fois que tous les contrôles furent ramassés, il annonça que chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait pour les dernières minutes de classe.

Ed mit de côté son livre et se leva, prêt à partir pour sa prochaine heure avec ses camarades qui restaient déconcertés. Envy marcha, lui passa lentement devant et continua son chemin vers le rang de bureaux un peu plus bas. Ed laissa échapper cette question avant même d'y réfléchir.

« Pourquoi tu jouais avec mes cheveux ? » Mais immédiatement il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Le plus vieux s'arrêta et lui fit face. Ed fut obligé d'admettre qu'il faisait facilement une tête de moins que l'autre. Ses yeux étaient à peu près au niveau des épaules d'Envy.

« Pourquoi ? » susurra Envy, regardant les yeux dorés d'Ed avec intérêt. « Je sais pas. C'est bizarre pour un mec d'avoir une tresse comme ça. C'est mignon, je suppose. J'aime ce qui est mignon. » Il sourit en coin et donna un petit coup dans l'épi sur la tête d'Ed qui semblait ne jamais vouloir tomber. Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit et celui-ci descendit et rejoint les autres étudiants près de la porte, près à se diriger vers leur prochaine salle. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin et que les étudiants furent partis, Ed pris un moment pour aller voir Havoc et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Havoc-sensei, j'me demandais juste pourquoi…euh…Envy devait écouter son MP3 pendant un contrôle » Havoc rit.

« Ah, tu vois, Envy est connu pour son 'installation pour tricherie' si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Lui et beaucoup d'étudiants de la classe se copient les uns les autres et je l'y ai pris plusieurs fois. Donc, d'autres professeurs le mettent de côté pour faire le test mais moi, je lui fais juste écouter de la musique, et apparemment tout ce passe bien. Deux ou trois autres profs ont utilisé ma méthode et ça semble bien marcher. » Dit il joyeusement, évidemment fier de ce petit accomplissement pour un étudiant. Ed opina de la tête. « Oh, OK, hm…vous pouvez me dire comment me rendre à la salle 334 ? »

Après avoir obtenu les informations pour sa nouvelle classe, il remercia son professeur et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle.

* * *

Ed jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps pour la dixième fois. Il était assit sur le canapé de son salon, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé.

(de 8:30 à 10:00) Physique - Havoc - Salle 301  
(de 10:10 à 11:40) Education Médicale et Physique - Tringham - Salle 334  
(de 11:45 à 1:00) Pause déjeuner  
(de 1:05 à 2:35) Science et Maths - Marco - Salle 312  
(de 2:45 à 4:15) Mécanique avancée - Curtis - Salle 405

La deuxième heure avait été assez simple. Tringham, le professeur, lui avait poliment donné tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant et, comme Havoc, lui dit qu'il serait plus que content de l'aider après les courts. Le déjeuner s'était passé sans fait particulier, il avait simplement acheté un sandwich (pas si mauvais) et l'avait mangé tout seul à une table (tout en lisant). L'heure d'après avait été presque semblable à la seconde mais il avait remarqué qu'Envy était dans cette classe. Le plus vieux ne s'était pas assit près de lui et n'avait pas porté son attention sur lui mais il avait vraiment regardé Ed avant la fin de l'heure. Ed avait pensé à Envy pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il doive aller dans leur dernière salle. C'était le seul court qui avait été donné par une femme, et bon sang, elle en connaissait un rayon sur les machines. Ed nota aussi qu'elle avait un caractère très marqué et voulait rester bien vu par cette femme, mais elle semblait tout de même être gentille et supportait Ed pour sa situation spéciale.

Finalement, quand la cloche avait sonné, il avait quitté l'établissement et était arrivé chez lui peu de temps après. Il vivait à quelques immeubles du lycée, c'était donc très pratique.

Et maintenant, comme on l'a déjà dit, il était assit sur son canapé, regardant son emploi du temps.

« Nii-san ! Comment c'était l'école ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? » Alphonse Elric, le petit frère d'Ed, demanda joyeusement. Il contourna la table basse et s'arrêta devant Ed, les yeux brillants.

Al était dans une chaise roulante depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Il était né avec de faibles jambes et elles avaient fini par être incapables de le faire marcher. Ed avait décidé, il y a des années, qu'il deviendrait scientifique et découvrirait un moyen de créer des membres qui pourraient se rattacher aux personnes elles-mêmes, les nerfs et tout le reste, et leur permettraient de bouger par leur simple volonté. Il voulait donner à son frère la capacité de marcher, de laisser cette chaise roulante derrière lui.

« C'était…excitant. Les autres élèves étaient vraiment surpris de voir que leur camarade était…mais bon rien de nouveau. Je ne me suis pas vraiment fait d'ami, j'ai été plutôt réservé… » Ed sourit, remontant immédiatement le moral d'Al. Al aimait voir son frère heureux et se réjouissait de voir Ed sourire.

« Et comment était l'école pour toi Alu ? » demanda Ed. Al allait dans une école entièrement aménagée pour les enfants et adolescents en chaise roulante ou ayant d'autres handicapes. Ils avaient eu de la chance de trouver cette ville. A chaque fois qu'ils emménageaient dans une ville, Al devait soit suivre des courts chez lui soit aller dans une école normale et avoir les complications que ça engendrait.

« Très bien ! Rien de bien nouveau mais tout s'est bien passé- »

Ils devaient toujours aller de ville en ville. Ils emménageaient dans l'une d'elles puis leur père, le seul membre de leur famille encore en vie, les emmenait avec lui autre part. Il était en fait un scientifique et l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait l'obligeait à déménager pour travailler et faire des études. Il ne pouvait jamais dire à ses enfants sur quoi il travaillait mais ils le supportaient tout de même et essayaient de ne pas faire trop d'histoire lorsqu'ils devaient partir. Ils savaient que le travail d'Hohenheim, leur père, était important et que celui-ci entretenait autant que possible ses liens avec ses fils, même sans être auprès d'eux.

« Tant mieux Alu. J'suis content qu'tu t'amuses à cette écol-»

Ed supportait son père, mais à peine. Ed en voulait beaucoup à Hohenheim et n'aimait vraiment pas le fait de devoir vivre sans 'chez-lui'. Il savait que son père en était conscient mais il essayait d'avoir l'air aimable lorsqu'il trouvait le temps de venir les voir et de passer un ou deux jours avec Al et lui. Tout ça c'était pour Al. Il avait vraiment besoin de bonheur, il en dépendait comme une plante dépend de l'eau, et quand son père était dans les alentours, il était heureux. Ed ne voudrait jamais détruire ça alors il jouait la comédie, pour le bien-être d'Al.

Cependant, leur vie allait être un peu différente. Hohenheim avait annoncé aux frères il y avait un moment de cela qu'ils pourraient vivre dans Central Tokyo pour plusieurs années. Il avait dit aux garçons que dès qu'ils seraient assez vieux pour posséder de façon responsable leur propre maison, ils auraient l'autorisation de rester dans celle-ci et de vivre à Central au lieu de devoir voyager avec leur père et constamment changer de demeure. Al avait vite refusé mais Ed, lui, considérait sérieusement la possibilité d'avoir un réel foyer. Il avait pensé que tant que ce n'était pas une urgente décision, il n'y penserait pas et la mettrait dans un coin de sa tête pour la ressortir en temps venu.

« Ne, ne Nii-san ! Papa arrive ce soir ! Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure ! » dit Al tout excité.

« Vraiment ? C'est bien. » dit Ed en souriant

Al fit un grand sourire et se retourna faisant un grand signe et s'exclama « A plus, Nii-san » Il allait probablement jouer ou organiser quoi que ce soit.

Ed regarda son emploi du temps et se rallongea sur le canapé.

Il joua avec sa tresse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


	2. Traite les autres

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : pas un seul n'est à moi, et l'histoire non plus, elle appartient à Cat-and-Kit

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : hm disons que c'est évident **: p**

**Note** : dans ce chapitre je trouve que beaucoup de phrases ne sont pas françaises, vous verrez bien…

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 2 - Traite les autres comme tu voudrais qu'on te traite

* * *

« Envy, attends… »

« Chhht… »

« Je sais pas si je peu-»

« Tout va bien, ça va bien s'passer… »

« O-Okay… »

Envy fit descendre ses mains sur le torse brûlant d'Ed, embrassant sa mâchoire de façon experte. Ed n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sous lui, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de sensations, c'était assez excitant.

« Envy…ah… »

« T'inquiète pas… »

Les mains d'Envy qui erraient sur son corps sentaient chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui. Des frissons électriques descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'Ed enserrait de ses mains ses épaules par sécurité. Envy se releva et cella ses lèvres avec celles du plus jeune, appréciant les gémissements d'Ed qu'entrainait ce geste. Ed essayait de lui rendre la pareille en laissant trainer ses doigts sur les omoplates d'Envy, mouvement qui fut caché par les longs cheveux du plus vieux.

« Tu vois Edo, tu sais c'que tu fais… »

« Non, c'est juste que j'apprends vite… »

« Voyons voir jusqu'à où je peux t'en apprendre alors… »

Envy regarda Ed droit dans les yeux avec ce sourire si spécial qu'il lui réservait et, lentement, descendit sa main vers le ventre d'Ed jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le pantalon de cuir moul-

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Envy sauta presque de son lit et, automatiquement, tapa sur son radioréveil. Il jeta un regard aux alentours essayant de donner un peu de sens à son environnement.

Ne voyant personne et retrouvant rapidement les repères dans sa foutue chambre, il s'étira brutalement montrant de ce fait sa taille fine et malicieuse.

C'est alors que les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête.

« C'est quoi c'bordel… » murmura-t-il avec de grands yeux. Il venait de rêver du p'tit nouveau…de façon plutôt intime d'ailleurs. Il était une personne avec une vie sexuelle active et avait couché de nombreuses fois avec de nombreuses personnes. Mais jamais, pas une fois, il n'avait rêvé de quelqu'un de cette manière… D'autant plus, de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

« J'ai du boire un mauvais café hier soir… » marmonna-t-il. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui fumait ou se droguait mais il engloutissait par contre beaucoup de sucre et de caféine pour que son corps puisse marcher. De toute façon c'n'était si pas mauvais.

Envoyant promener ses pensées, il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain torse-nu. Il fit ce que chacun fait dans une salle de bain le matin et en ressortit environ vingt minutes plus tard, il ne consacra aucune seconde de ce temps au sujet de son rêve (dont, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu facilement se souvenir s'il l'avait voulu).

Une jupe noire et un haut moulant plus tard, il s'assit devant un déjeuner complet et nutritif fait de pizza froide. Il mâcha pensivement, **puis **repensa aux derniers événements.

« Donc…je veux inconsciemment baiser ce petit nouveau…j'dois admettre qu'être sur lui était plutôt bon…'me d'mande c'qu'il en est pour lui…c'tait quoi son nom déjà ? » Envy se tapa le front avec sa paume essayant de remettre un nom sur son visage. Il s'en rappela alors comme étant 'Edward', et se revit en train de l'appeler 'Edo' dans son rêve.

« Donc…'Edo' hein ? J'devine que j'vais t'voir aujourd'hui, chibi. 'Me demande c'que tu diras quand j't'en aurai parlé…. » dit Envy avec un large sourire. Il adorait ennuyer les gens…

* * *

« Donc quand on regarde le vingt-troisième chiffre ici, cela suit bien la réaction en chaîne quand- »

Envy avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser dans son crâne. Il sentait pratiquement son ennui lui sortir par les oreilles. Sur un ton beaucoup trop traînant à son goût, Havoc parlait de la thermodynamique, sujet qu'ils venaient tout juste d'aborder aujourd'hui. Ils allaient devoir faire une expérience avec une source de chaleur puis de lumière (1). Mais avant ça ils devaient endurer une des rares mais intarissables lectures d'Havoc (et devaient prendre des notes, mais Envy n'était pas près de lever un stylo).

Quelqu'un devait mettre un peu d'humour dans cette déblatération.

Envy se leva subtilement et murmura, « Ne…devine quoi ? »

Ed tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il écoutait sans pour autant donner un indice à leur sensei sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas toute son attention.

« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. » murmura-t-il en souriant. Les yeux d'Ed s'agrandirent mais il n'eut pas plus de geste qui montrait sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

« J'étais au-dessus. »

Le bruit d'un bureau poussé brutalement en avant résonna dans toute la salle. Tous les élèves portèrent leur attention sur le pauvre Ed qui regardait Envy, pris de panique et sur son bureau qui venait d'être écarté dans un grand bruit. Sans être déconcerté, Envy adressa au plus jeune des adolescents un large sourire et Marcus essayait vainement de retenir son fou-rire. Etant juste à côté d'Envy et dans cette pièce où tout le monde sauf une personne se taisait, il avait forcément entendu chaque mot qu'Envy avait prononcé.

« Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Havoc demanda, ayant rapidement déduit qu'Envy venait de dire quelque chose qui choquait le pauvre garçon.

« Heu » bégaya Ed « Heu, je dois…utiliser les toilettes. Ouais…maintenant. Désolé. » Il courut hors de la salle, le visage entièrement rouge. Immédiatement après qu'il ait quitté la salle, toute la classe explosa de rire.

« Oh putain ! Envy, mec qu'est-ce t'as dit ! » Quelques gars près d'Envy rirent. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Havoc cria à la classe de se calmer. Une fois que le boucan se fut calmé, il demanda assez énervé,

« Envy, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu viendras après les cours pour me faire part de ta blague, okay ? C'est des heures de colles si tu ne viens pas. » gronda-t-il. Il savait que placer Ed juste devant lui causerait des problèmes…

« Je vous dit c'que j'lui ai dit maintenant si ça nous épargne les soucis pour tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit que j'avais rêvé de lui cette nuit. Et un rêve plutôt chaud en plus… » ricana-t-il. Beaucoup de personnes rirent lorsqu'il eut dit cette phrase et d'autre rirent moins ou encore pas du tout. Pas tout le monde supportait le choix sexuel d'Envy vous savez…Il était connu au lycée pour être Bi et fier de l'être (et personne n'osait s'embrouiller avec lui depuis l'année dernière où quelques gars l'avaient mis au défi et qu'il avait repeint les murs avec leurs corps).

Havoc en avait plus qu'assez, comment Envy osait-il dire de telles choses à un nouvel étudiant ?! Il ne devrait pas agir pour simplement troubler la classe !

« Envy, dehors, et demain toi et Shuun, vous échangez vos places » dit Havoc en pointant la porte. Shuun, un gars à l'allure stéréotypée d'un maniaque des ordinateurs, s'enfonça dans son siège lorsque quelques jeunes se moquèrent de lui car il devait changer de siège avec Envy. Shuun était au milieu de la classe mais de l'autre côté de la salle, là où Havoc pourrait garder un œil sur Envy sans avoir l'air d'un lâche.

Envy se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment et s'inclina en signe de révérence, recevant de ce fait quelques applaudissements pleins de sarcasmes. Il passa la porte avec un dernier « Vas-t-en ! » de son professeur et arpenta gaiement le hall histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure d'après.

* * *

« Stupide, stupide, stupide ! » gronda Ed au miroir des toilettes. Il envoya une fois de plus de l'eau sur son visage. « C'était une blague ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tracasses autant pour ça ! »

« En fait, je pense que la question est pourquoi tu parles tout seul ? » dit quelqu'un alors qu'il quittait la salle. Ed se retourna sous la surprise. Il avait pensé être seul ici…

Un grand blond avança vers un lavabo et se lava les mains. Ed fit la moue, il venait de se faire prendre en train de penser tout haut. « Quelle était cette blague ? »

« Hein ? » Ed tourna la tête regarda l'autre adolescent.

« Quelle était cette blague ? » répéta-t-il. Ed rougit, « Euh…C'est assez embarrassant… »

« Allez dis-moi, j'suis en première année ici, on m'en a joué des tours aussi. » dit l'adolescent en se tournant pour s'appuyer sur le lavabo.

« T'es en seconde ! Wow…T'es super grand… » s'écria Ed légèrement jaloux. L'autre garçon sourit. « Alors il s'est passé quoi ? »

Ed fit la moue et regarda au sol. « C'est juste, ce gars en physique avec moi…Il m'a dit…quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Et j'me suis l'vé en plein milieu de la classe. Même si c'était qu'une blague. » Le grand blond sourit à nouveau en acquiesçant.

« Ah. Ca a du être une drôle de remarque. C'est si grave que tu peux pas me le dire ? » demanda-t-il, de l'amusement s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Il a dit qu'il a eu…un rêve plutôt intime avec moi et lui…et il l'a dit si…franchement… » murmura Ed. L'autre gars gloussa et Ed le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ? »

« Est-ce qu'on parle d'Envy-sempai, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il. Ed sembla surpris. « Tu l'connais ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de lui. Il est assez connu au lycée. Mais…T'as dit que ça s'était passé en classe. Ca veut dire que t'es dans la même classe que lui ? Je pensais que t'était en Seconde comme moi. »

Ed secoua la tête « Non, enfin, plus ou moins. J'ai sauté plusieurs classes donc j'me retrouve en Terminale. »

L'autre garçon paru légèrement surpris. « Vraiment ? Wow. C'est impressionnant. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 15. J'ai commencé l'école plus tard donc si j'avais pas sauté de classe, je serais en Seconde aussi. »

Le plus grand opina. « Donc t'es plus vieux que moi. » Ed y réfléchit un peu et déduit que l'autre jeune devait avoir 14 ans, l'âge moyen de quelqu'un de Seconde. Il fut d'autant plus jaloux de leur différence de taille.

« Eh, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edward. Edward Elric. » (2)

« Russell Tringham. » Russell tendit sa main et Ed la prit.

« Et sinon, tu aimes cette école ? M. le Terminale ? »

« Je viens d'y entrer hier, donc j'm'y suis pas encore habitué »

« Wow, c'est dur. Mais avec le temps, on comprend comment marchent les choses ici. »

Ed sourit naturellement. « Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer les environs un de ces quatre. »

« Je ne connais pas ici si bien, mais j'pourrais essayer un jour. » dit Russell, souriant quelque peu.

« Okay. »

* * *

Après que Russell et Ed se soient dit au revoir, Ed retourna dans sa classe, même s'il était légèrement réticent à cette idée. Voyant qu'Envy n'était pas là, il se sentit revivre. A son arrivée, Havoc lui avait dit qu'Envy devrait changer de place et qu'il devait le dire à un professeur, s'il se sentait encore une fois tyrannisé. Rougissant furieusement en comprenant que le professeur venait de le dire devant toute la classe, Ed s'assit et ignora le reste des étudiants. On n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire...

Une heure de cours et un peu plus dans la journée, Ed finit par trouver le réfectoire. Il l'avait trouvé hier en suivant la masse de jeunes qui s'y rendaient. Mais la seconde heure de cours, Education Physique et Médicale, celle juste avant d'aller manger, avait débordé sur la pause déjeuner car Ed avait posé des questions auxquelles même le professeur avait mit du temps à répondre. Tout cela à la fin de la classe, donc environ dix minutes (ce qui est plutôt long) de la pause étaient déjà passées. C'est pourquoi :

Il n'y avait plus personne qu'il pouvait suivre dans les couloirs.

Ed avait erré un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et demande son chemin. Dieu merci, les filles qu'il avait questionnées lui avaient donné de bonnes indications, contrairement à d'autres, et il pu s'y rendre en un temps raisonnable. Après avoir pris un plateau-repas, il se dirigea vers une place à une table déserte collée à un mur près d'une fenêtre.

Le fait est que lorsqu'on mange seul, qu'on est assit au soleil à une table qui a un banc plutôt que des chaises tout près du mur, se reposant sur ledit mur, on a tendance à s'endormir. C'est pour cela que peu de temps avant que la pause-déjeuner se termine, en regardant ce mur, on aurait pu y voir un petit blond, presque endormi, s'étalant de tout son long sur le banc.

C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'Envy le trouva.

« Hé regarde Envy, ton p'tit ami ! » Marcus rit, pointant l'innocent chibi.

« Ta gueule, c'est pas mon p'tit ami (NdT : hahaha). Mais il **est** parfaitement vulnérable là… » dit Envy avec un sourire diabolique. Il flâna jusqu'à Ed, élaborant un rapide plan dans sa tête. Oh, son petit jeu de torture du gamin était vraiment marrant…

A cause de l'apparence vite remarquable d'Envy, une grande partie de la cafétéria s'intéressa à ce qu'il faisait. Mais sa cible, un autre étudiant, attirait de plus en plus l'attention des autres. Quand Envy fut au niveau de l'adolescent endormi, la plupart des jeunes le regardait. Envy pinça légèrement le bras d'Ed sans réponse.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde dans la cafète avait réalisé qu'Envy préparait un quelconque coup vraiment amusant, il était connu pour ça, et un silence étouffant s'abattit dans la salle. Tout le monde voulait voir ce qui allait en ressortir de drôle.

Envy, complètement conscient du public, sourit à certains, et mit son plan à exécution. Il plaça un bras autour des épaules d'Ed et le second autour de sa tête, et lentement, souleva du banc la partie supérieure de ce petit corps. Sa tête reposait sur son sac qui était appuyé contre le mur. Envy faisait attention à ne pas le cogner.

Dans la salle régnait un silence mort, chacun avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussit à trouver une place d'où il pouvait voir le spectacle. Certains, même, se tenaient sur les tables.

Trouvant que sa prise sur le plus jeune était assez sûre et content qu'il dorme bien profondément, Envy se glissa lentement à la place où Ed était auparavant allongé. De nombreux gloussements parcoururent la masse de jeunes quand la plupart des spectateurs capta l'idée globale de la blague.

Ayant pu s'asseoir et toujours sans réveiller l'adolescent dans ses bras, Envy usa de tous les mouvements calmes et furtifs dont il était capable pour lever ses jambes et les placer sous celles de l'autre garçon. Réussissant à s'asseoir sur le banc et gardant Ed sur lui, il se tourna de sorte de se retrouver contre le mur, mais avec un angle plus abrupt, de cette manière, il ne s'était pas allongé sur le sac d'Ed. Tout le réfectoire et chaque personne à l'intérieur reteint sa respiration.

Envy leva un bras indiquant à la foule que le vrai jeu allait commencer. Baissant son bras, il repoussa quelques mèches doré du visage de sa proie puis entoura la taille d'Ed de ce bras. Il murmura au plus jeune.

« Ne…Edo…Réveille-toi… »

Ed inspira profondément se cambrant longuement. Il se remémora brièvement qu'il s'était endormit dans la cafète, mais pourquoi était-ce si silencieux ? Avait-il raté la sonnerie ?

Ed ouvrit les yeux et les cligna un moment éclaircissant sa vue troublée par sa sieste. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que **tout le monde** le regardait, la plupart souriait en coin ou se retenait de glousser. Cela lui prit un moment mais il se rendit compte finalement qu'on le tenait. Il était tenu par deux bras musclés, un corps empli de sarcasmes-

« Salut Edo ! »

« WAHHHH ! » Ed bondit et tomba à moitié en tentant de s'écarter de l'autre adolescent, le faisant de ce fait heurter douloureusement le sol. La salle était très bruyante, plusieurs personnes étaient pliées sur elles-mêmes et se tenaient les côtes. Ed ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie.

« Oh mon dieu, ta tête était incroyable ! C'était à mourir de ri- »

_**-CLAQUE-**_

Le coup sembla résonner dans la salle devenue instantanément silencieuse.

Envy était choqué ; il regardait la table avec de grands yeux, vers là où son visage avait été dirigé de force. Ed tira le sac sur lequel était Envy et se détourna puis partit vers la porte.

Envy revint à la réalité après un moment alors que murmures et messes basses recouvraient le silence.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'EST QUOI C'BRODEL ?

Envy ne pouvait pas y croire ! LUI, il venait juste de se faire gifler. Il ne s'était JAMAIS fait gifler ! Avec tous ces coup-bas, ces blagues, ces relations et sa façon générale de vivre, il ne s'était jamais, pas une fois, fait gifler. On l'avait frappé, battu, on lui avait même donné des coups de poing mais aucune gifle n'avait jamais atteint sa peau.

C'était douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas que le choc du coup. Quelque chose de plus, comme une douleur qui venait de plus profond, ce n'était pas physique c'était dans sa tête.

Mais peu importait pour le moment.

Ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

Se levant, le visage tordu sous la colère, les gens s'éloignèrent rapidement.

**Envy était à sa poursuite.**

* * *

(1) je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle, je ne fais que traduire, désolée si ça ne veut rien dire…

(2) la classe comme présentation !!

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, il est arrivé bien vite ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dite si ça vous intéresse où si j'arrête de traduire ^^

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir merci à ceux qui en laissent !_ **;)**


	3. Résoudre les disputes

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : j'aurais tellement aimé, mais non, rien du tout ne m'appartient…

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : miam…ahem ça s'complique

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 3 - Résoudre les disputes avec des mots, non par la violence.

* * *

Rage.

Rage Rage Rage.

_**RAGE !**_

Envy sortit du réfectoire comme un ouragan, claquant les portes et les faisant cogner violemment les murs. Les gens qui étaient dans le couloir dirigèrent leur regard vers le tyran du lycée et s'assurèrent vite fait qu'ils étaient _éloignés_. Envy attrapa la personne la plus proche de lui (un petit Seconde qui ne s'était pas poussé assez rapidement) et le tira près de son visage.

« Où est allé le p'tit blond ? » gronda-t-il, gravant par la même occasion son visage marqué par la rage dans la tête du pauvre jeune à jamais.

« Euh, euh, euh, Je, euh sais pas ! » bégaya-t-il les yeux grands ouverts. Il mouillait presque son pantalon.

Envy jeta le garçon de frustration sur le sol et décida de partir. Il marcha le long du couloir et **plus personne** n'osait s'approcher. Sauf un misérable chieur.

« Hey, Envy, t'as l'air énervé, qu'est-ce-»

BAM

Alors qu'Envy passait, il poussa le gars droit dans les casiers avec assez de force pour effrayer un personnage de DBZ. Eh ouais…

« **CHIBI ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE ****PUTAIN**** !** » Cria-t-il, la voix cassée. Sa voix n'était pas faite pour monter si haut alors le fait qu'elle se brise énervait d'autant plus Envy. Il montrait les dents et grognait férocement.

Il continua de tout ravager dans le couloir, dégageant à coups de pied personnes et objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. De nombreux casiers étaient cabossés à cause d'Envy. Il tourna ensuite dans un autre coin, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui fut doré malgré sa vision rouge de colère. Ne trouvant rien de plus, il cria de frustration. Un groupe de plus vieux adolescents au bout du couloir s'en alla, paniqué. Tout en les ignorant, Envy courra jusqu'aux marches et les descendit à la hâte, chaque marche en rajoutant un peu à sa frustration. Il n'avait apparemment pas prit la bonne direction en sortant du réfectoire. Bordel !

Envy se dirigea vers la classe de leur première heure de cours, par intuition, et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste en voyant sa cible se battre avec la serrure de son casier, le visage ravagé de larmes.

Envy n'hésita pas une seconde après avoir déniché sa proie, il marcha dans le couloir à tout allure grâce à ses longues et fines jambes. Ed eu à peine le temps d'entrevoir ce qui allait lui arriver avant qu'Envy ne l'écrase contre les casiers, les poignets plantés de chaque côté du plus jeune. Ed s'était retourné et était terrifié par cet adolescent animé par l'envie de vengeance, les yeux grands ouverts, emplis de rage et montrant les dents de fureur.

« On n'a pas le droit d'me faire chier, chibi. » dit-il en grinçant bruyamment des dents. Il attrapa Ed par le bras avec une poigne de fer et le poussa jusqu'à la porte de la classe de leur première heure qui n'était pas loin. Ed ne pouvait presque pas bouger de lui-même et encore moins repousser Envy.

La porte s'ouvra dans un grand mouvement et Envy rugit aux trois membres du club d'échecs qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Acquiesçant facilement de peur pour leur vie, Envy referma la porte en claquant.

« E-Envy, j- »

« Ta gueule ! » Cria Envy, jetant Ed froidement contre la porte. Il se cogna durement contre le bois et sentit la poignée rentrer dans son dos. Il geint mais essaya de se retenir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la droite, évitant de peu le coup qu'Envy lui avait réservé. Au contraire, le plus grand frappa le mur et la lumière s'alluma et on vit alors son petit pied noir frapper dans l'interrupteur. La lumière s'éteint et Envy ne s'arrêta pas.

Ed courrait le long des murs de la salle, essayant de garder Envy à une bonne distance, il tentait même de serpenter entre les bureaux. S'il laissait de l'espace entre eux deux, il pourrait raisonner l'autre jeune homme, pas vrai ?

« Envy ! On peut parler ! Ca ne va rien résoudre ! »

« Ca va m'soulager ! » cria en retour Envy qui en eu rapidement assez de ce labyrinthe de bureaux. Il monta sur les petites tables et courra jusqu'à atteindre Ed, il ne pouvait vraiment pas quitter le chemin qu'Envy avait prit car ce dernier avait un champ d'actions plus large. Il ne pu plus rien faire lorsqu'Envy l'attrapa par le col alors qu'il était debout sur une de tables et lorsqu'il le lança par-dessus le rang derrière lui le faisant heurter le mur. Il essaya de se lever et de courir mais Envy était juste devant lui.

« Envy, s'il te plait ! »

L'adolescent le tint par le col une fois de plus et l'envoya contre le mur, le soulevant d'environ un mètre du sol. Ed s'étranglait, cherchant à obtenir un peu d'air, et prit le poignet et la main de son ravisseur, voulant faire bouger sa poigne d'acier.

« Tu connais pas ta place, chibi. J'vais devoir t'éduquer, peu importe le nombre d'os que j'vais avoir à te briser. » susurra-t-il. Ed haletait et voyait des tâches danser devant ses yeux.

Envy envoya son poing droit dans le ventre de sa victime, alors que ladite victime fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu et ne ressemblant pas du tout à un geste de pur désespoir.

Il donna un coup de genou dans la poitrine d'Envy.

Envy laissa tomber Ed et trébucha en arrière en toussant. Très rapidement, avant même qu'Ed ne puisse se mettre debout, il s'approcha et tenta aveuglément de frapper Ed alors qu'il était encore au sol. Ed fit un bond pour l'éviter et se leva pour tourner au même moment où Envy s'était remis de ce fichu coup. Il essaya à nouveau de frapper sa cible mais Ed l'évita tentant de faire perdre à Envy son équilibre pour qu'il puisse détaler.

Envy comprit qu'il allait tomber à cause du coup et se battait contre lui-même pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il saisit sa chance de ne pas la laisser sa proie s'échapper et tira la veste d'Ed de toutes ses forces pour que le chibi s'écrase avec lui.

Ed cria lorsque sa tête heurta durement le sol, mais su qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Envy étant déjà en train de le plaquer par terre. Pourquoi le plus vieux avait toujours une longueur d'avance par rapport à lui ! Etait-il si bon dans les bagarres ? Ed réalisa qu'on n'avait encore jamais essayé de le tabasser jusqu'à maintenant, quelle chance, il ne se battait pas très bien. Bien sûr, il pouvait se battre mais pas contre quelqu'un d'aussi habile. La rage aveuglait Envy et Ed en était assez reconnaissant.

Envy forçait Ed à rester au sol en lui poussant les épaules vers le bas, mais Ed se tourna légèrement sur le côté, faisant de ce fait perdre à l'autre sa prise. Ed se mit sur ses genoux et obtint à son plus grand bonheur un moment de pause.

Envy n'avait exposé son dos qu'une seconde mais Ed saisit sa chance et encercla de ses bras Envy par derrière, se donnant effectivement la position où il était le plus en sécurité à cet instant.

Envy cria de frustration, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Ils se trouvaient toujours au sol et Envy saisit l'opportunité de les faire glisser de force tous deux jusqu'au mur et commença à écraser Ed contre lui. Ed tenait Envy par les bras mais était tout de même derrière lui, le plus grand pouvait donc pousser Ed dans le mur aussi fort qu'il voulait.

Ed ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la douleur. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour faire baisser la fréquence des coups et tentait de se maintenir, lui et Envy, droit. Si Envy arrivait à les faire bouger sur le côté, il perdrait sûrement le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui et le laisserait partir, et étant donné que le plus vieux semblait vraiment en colère, il n'allait pas lui faire que quelques petits bleus.

Après deux bonnes minutes de ce dur traitement, Ed jura qu'il sentit Envy ralentir. Il savait qu'il était blessé un peu partout et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas de côte cassée. Finalement Envy s'arrêta complètement, respirant de façon irrégulière. Ed toussa, la tête sur le côté et sentit du sang couler le long de son menton.

Après un moment pendant que les deux jeunes respiraient bruyamment à cause de leur effort, Envy murmura « De l'endurance. J't'accorde ça. » Puis toussota légèrement.

« J-hhm ne pr-rai (tousse) pluuus jamaiis respihhrer…normalement… » Ed souffla, sa phrase étant découpée et laborieuse. Envy fronça les sourcils une seconde, pensant qu'il avait une ouverture et essaya de les faire balancer tous les deux mais Ed le contra en utilisant sa jambe avec un réflex qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Envy soupira, exténué. Il s'allongea entièrement contre Ed, posant sa tête contre la poitrine derrière lui et poussant le chibi un peu plus contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que (halètement), tu fais ? » Ed toussa, essayant de comprendre la soudaine faiblesse du plus grand.

« Tu me laisseras pas m'en aller, et j'suis fatigué. Donc fais avec ou lâche moi. » Murmura Envy. Une situation si étrange, c'était nouveau pour lui et il n'apprécia pas du tout l'ironie de sa phrase.

« …Si je, te laisse, hh, tu vas arrêter, de (tousse), me frapper ? » siffla Ed, souhaitant faire dégager cette petite frange devant son visage.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement. Ed entendit la fatigue d'Envy dans sa voix, et aussi la façon dont il venait de dire ça, ses gestes montraient bien qu'il n'était plus dans l'humeur de tout à l'heure ; il se calma donc.

Ed, hésitant, baissa lentement ses bras et laissa ceux d'Envy pour aller toucher le sol froid. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger. Envy tourna la tête légèrement, choqué.

« Tu me laisses partir quand même ? »

« Je ne…pense pas que…tu vas me faire mal maintenant… » Il voulait vraiment retrouver une respiration normale, ces halètements lui faisaient mal à la poitrine.

Envy se leva avec lassitude et se retourna, attrapant son col.

« Tu penses que tu peux deviner à l'avance c'que j'vais faire ? » grommela-t-il. Ed baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Envy se retint à cause de ça et défit des doigts de la chemise du plus jeune. Il se redressa et tapota le sol avec son pied. Ed leva ses yeux, espérant que ce qu'il pensait était juste.

Ed regarda Envy alors que celui-ci le l'observait de bas en haut. « J'me suis bien occupé de toi. T'as l'air d'une merde. »

« Merci » grogna Ed, et lentement passa sa main sur sa taille. Du sang dégoulinait sur son menton mais il ne fit rien pour l'essuyer. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as giflé » Ed leva les yeux à cette soudaine question.

« Pourquoi t'as fait c'que t'as fait ? » riposta Ed faiblement, luttant pour articuler ses mots. Envy tourna sa tête, regardant Ed du coin de l'œil.

« J'aime faire chier les gens. J'suis juste comme ça. Tu dois pas t'énerver pour ça. »

« Tu m'harcèles depuis qu'on s'est vu hier. Bien sûr que je vais m'énerver. »

Envy sourit narquoisement « N'appelle pas ça de l'harcèlement ; dis plutôt 'affection surdéveloppée'. »

Ed grogna légèrement. « Je t'ai giflé parce que j'étais surpris, content ? »

« T'avais l'air en colère, pas surpris. »

« Bien, j'étais en colère aussi. » Ed détourna on regard, incapable de regarder Envy plus longtemps. Ou pour être plus précis, il ne voulait pas qu'Envy le regarde, son visage. Il rougissait.

Envy remarqua ses joues rouges, et sourit en coin. « T'étais embarrassé. » Ed le regarda méchamment.

« Bien sûr que je l'étais ! Je me suis réveillé dans les bras d'un autre mec. Un mec qui est censé être Bi, en plus. » Ed regretta immédiatement ses mots, et s'assura rapidement que ses yeux étaient tournés vers le mur près de sa tête. Merde…

« …Alors, tu l'as su, hein ? C'est pas nouveau, j'me demandais c'que t'en penserais. Tu te réveilles et penses que j'étais un peu trop proche de toi, donc tu m'as giflé. _Tu pensais que je te draguais ?_ » Envy le reluqua, souriant alors qu'il le taquinait avec son pied. Ed ne dit rien et s'éloigna légèrement d'Envy, ses rougeurs s'approfondissant.

« Chibi, je te connais pas assez pour t'aimer dans ce sens-là. Peut-être plus tard. »

« J'ai pas dit que j'voulais qu'tu m'aime ! » cria Ed, ou essaya du moins. Ses poumons ne lui permettaient pas plus que d'élever simplement la voix.

« Tu rougis, ça veut bien dire _quelque chose_. » dit-il de façon trainante et joua avec une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

« Je rougis pas parce que je veux que… » grommela-t-il comme un enfant. Envy sourit ironiquement et se leva, se dépoussiérant. Il s'agenouilla à côté du plus jeune adolescent et fit passer son bras sur ses épaules. Ed protesta quand Envy passa son bras autour de sa taille, mais il se leva, emportant le chibi avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya Ed.

« Tu as besoin d'aller voir l'infermière ! J't'ai peut-être cassé quelque chose. »

« Y a quelques minutes tu voulais me frapper. Maintenant tu veux m'aider ? » murmura Ed déstabilisé.

« Je **t'ai** frappé. Maintenant ça va mieux et le problème est plus ou moins résolu. »

« …Bref. »

Les deux firent alors leur bout de chemin vers l'infirmerie, lentement, et étaient sujets à de nombreux regards et messes basses. Envy cria à de nombreuses reprises aux gens de se taire. Après qu'Ed se soit installé avec l'infermière avec 'J'ai glissé sur une marche et j'suis tombé dans les escaliers' pour seule excuse, Envy s'en alla, n'ayant pas envie d'aller en classe l'après midi. Il se fichait bien des dommages qu'il avait causés, car personne n'était assez courageux (ou stupide) pour le balancer. Et si quelqu'un le faisait, il le tabasserait presque jusqu'à la mort, paierait pour le lycée, et ce serait réglé.

Il quitta l'établissement sans plus penser à Ed, alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts monopolisait les pensées d'Ed.

* * *

« -Et Edo, tu vas travailler avec Alex. Alex, tu l'aideras, c'est son deuxième jour, et hier j'lui ai fait remplir la paperasse donc aujourd'hui c'est vraiment la première fois qu'il fait ça. Machi, toi et Sui vous- »

Ed acquiesça à son professeur de leur quatrième heure de cours, Mlle Curtis. C'était un professeur très gentil mais aussi très strict, elle avait été d'une grande aide et très sympathique envers Ed et son cas différent des autres, la veille elle lui avait accordé toute son attention alors que le reste de la classe continuait leurs travaux pratiques, à savoir, assembler les parties d'un grille-pain.

Il avait rencontré Alex brièvement le jour d'avant, et trouva qu'il était un gars très intéressant et amusant. Ed était vite allé le voir et Alex l'avait amené impatiemment à sa table où se trouvaient ses propres grille-pains. Ed laissa tomber son sac au sol (sac qu'il avait récupéré sur le chemin de sa quatrième classe près de son casier, là où il l'avait laissé) et s'assit à la table.

Alex lança immédiatement la conversation. « Hey, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Envy vous vous êtes battus ! T'as pas l'air complètement bien, vous deux vous aimez ce genre de bagarre ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus étincelaient, contrastant avec ses courts cheveux orange.

« On n's'est pas vraiment bagarré, c'était plus comme une querelle, ou dans ce genre-là. Je n'veux pas vraiment en parler. » répondit Ed, détournant les yeux et essayant de ne pas toucher sa taille. L'infermière l'avait gardé durant sa troisième heure de la journée et avait fait de nombreux tests. Ne trouvant rien d'autres que quelques bleus et certains muscles froissés, elle l'avait laissé partir avec un traitement approprié. Ed se sentait mieux mais il avait toujours mal aux côtes.

« Une querelle, hein ? Enfin, tout le lycée en parle, t'sais. Tout le monde dit que tu l'as frappé ou quelque chose comme ça dans le réfectoire et qu'il est partit te tabasser. »

Ed le regarda. « Il a commencé. Mais il m'a pas démoli. Pas vraiment… »

« Tu m'as quand même l'air mort. »

« C'est juste quelques bleus. »

Alex ricana. « Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour te dire qu'Envy a mauvais caractère, hein ? »

« Un putain de caractère, ouais. » murmura Ed tristement. Alex ria longtemps et bruyamment, jusqu'à ce que la colère d'Izumi l'appelle et menace de le mettre dehors s'il ne se taisait pas.

« Alors, comment ça va maintenant ? » Alex demanda pendant qu'il ouvrait son trieur. Il se disait que le sujet de leur bataille était peut-être un peu trop sensible pour qu'il s'en mêle, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à demander comment se sentait le jeune adolescent après les faits.

« Je vais bien. Donne-moi quelques jours et je serai comme neuf. » répondit Ed, jetant un coup d'œil intéressé vers le livre d'Alex. Le grille-pain était à moitié terminé mais Ed voulait finir le travail avec son nouveau camarade avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Une heure plus tard, on trouvait encore tous les élèves à s'acharner sur leur grille-pain respectifs (et d'ailleurs la plupart d'entre eux était par pair), mais Ed et Alex avaient fini depuis un long moment. Le plus vieux avait été impressionné de l'expérience qu'Ed avait déjà acquise, bien qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'autre intellectuel comme lui (il l'avait appris grâce à ses questions). En ce moment, la classe avait une semaine pendant laquelle ils construisaient différentes petites machines, et ce, après avoir eu trois jours pour faire un devoir maison. La raison était qu'il s'agissait de la seule manière pour Izumi d'évaluer le niveau de tout le monde, et d'essayer de l'égaliser pour que le **vrai** travail commence. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours de construction de machines avant que la séquence ne soit terminée.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Ed et Alex avaient finit environ une demi-heure après qu'Ed ait été mit en binôme avec Alex, cependant ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à une pause. Au lieu d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour avoir terminé rapidement, Izumi leur avait immédiatement donné le projet d'après. Ed était enthousiaste, mais Alex clama qu'il voulait simplement dormir, mais ne le fit pas pour leur conversation. Pour Alex, le blond était quelqu'un de sympathique avec qui il aimait bien parler.

Après que la classe soit finie, Ed alla vers son casier avec une allure plutôt correcte malgré sa condition. On ne dit pas qu'il était sur son lit de mort ou quoi que ce soit, mais on n'arrêtait pas de l'attraper et de le questionner à propos d'Envy et des rumeurs sur leur bagarre. Les gens demandaient aussi pourquoi Envy l'avait aidé et amené à l'infirmerie. L'adolescent en avait assez de tout ce vacarme.

Le retour chez lui se passa sans événement notable, bien qu'Ed ne s'était pas attendu à être entouré ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il attint cette maison à deux étages que lui, Al et leur père habitaient et entra. Al lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si 'claqué' mais Ed fit comme s'il était trop occupé pour répondre pour ne pas inquiéter son jeune frère. Il monta dans sa chambre.

« Ah, ça va faire un peu mal… » murmura Ed, grimaçant alors qu'il essayait lentement de retirer sa chemise noire. Enlevant son vêtement à moitié moulant, il soupira de bien-être et le lança par terre, comptant s'en occuper plus tard. Il prit soin du reste de ses habits et autres choses comme sa queue de cheval de la même manière et, prenant une serviette, quitta l'intimité de sa chambre pour traverser le couloir et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans ce petit havre de sécurité, il fit couler l'eau pour prendre sa douche.

Tournant le robinet, l'eau se déchaina comme une forte pluie. Il changea la température jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait. Dénouant sa serviette, il entra sous la douche et ferma le rideau.

Il soupira lorsque l'eau chaude déferla sur ses muscles fatigués, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son crâne pour que ses mèches blondes soit aussi raides que si elles n'avaient jamais été attachées en tresse. Il adorait sentir ses cheveux lâchés, mais il les laissait toujours tressés histoire de faire plus professionnel sans pour autant sembler vouloir faire trop mature. Et les cheveux courts étaient hors de question, il n'avait jamais coupé court ses cheveux. Ce n'était juste pas lui.

Sortant de ses pensées, il chercha le savon à travers le jet torrentiel. Al ne mettait jamais le savon au même endroit deux fois, mais là encore, il avait plus de mal, lui, à prendre ses douches. Vraiment, c'était grâce au fauteuil roulant spécial de leur père et à l'équipement qui y était rattaché fait pour la douche, qu'on lui permettait de se laver tout seul et de ne pas demander de l'aide comme les autres. (Du moins, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Al n'était pas le seul qui était coupable de ne pas mettre le savon à une seule et même place…)

Trouvant la petite savonnette, il se mit à se laver convenablement, et finit par se laver les cheveux. Après avoir finit, il décida qu'il pourrait laisser ses cheveux libres pour la nuit et pour demain, juste pour changer. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela le changerait, mais ne pas attacher ses cheveux pour une journée ne faisait aucun mal, si ? Lorsqu'il eut finit avec sa crinière blonde, il arrêta la douche et sortit, sursautant en sentant une douleur dans son épaule mais content de sentir tout de même mieux qu'avant.

S'essuyant et retournant dans sa chambre, Ed ne s'occupa pas de se changer et s'écrasa simplement dans son lit, avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Il commença à terminer son journal sur la Mécanique dans l'Histoire. Et c'est ici que nous laissons notre chibi préféré, car rien d'important n'arriva pour le reste de la nuit.

Bien sûr on ne peut pas dire la même chose pour demain…

* * *

Voilà un troisième chaptie

Envy fait peur... rien d'autre à dire donc j'vous fais pas perdre plus de temps !

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir merci à ceux qui en laissent !_ **;)**


	4. Conduire

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : il me semble que la traduction est à moi, le reste par contre…

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : ...

**Notes**: j'ai édité les anciens chapitres, je pense qu'il n'y a plus de faute, désolé pour ceux que ça a géné.

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 4 - Conduire en pleine sécurité.

* * *

Envy maudit le rayon de lumière qui traversait sa fenêtre. Qu'avait le soleil à être si joyeux ? Il ne pouvait même pas mettre cela sur le dos d'une situation avec un 'soleil matinal heureux et plein de gaité'. Il était aux alentours de midi.

'Pas du entendre mon alarme' pensa Envy. Puis regardant son radioréveil il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. 'Pas du METTRE mon alarme'.

S'asseyant sans entrain puis se demandant comment il avait pu s'éteindre, il se leva pareil à un mort lui-même. Envy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un du matin…

Il effectua ses activités habituelles matinales et décida d'aller se faire à manger, tout à loisir, puisqu'il ne comptait pas se rendre au lycée pour une demi-journée. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fouina dans ses placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

Rien. Rien qu'il ne puisse appeler repas en tout cas. 'Repas' pour Envy pouvait être défini comme 'restes de nourriture froids et sans goût' par la plupart des autres gens, donc vous pouvez imaginer que sa cuisine semblait avoir été abandonnée depuis longtemps. Et zut…Il détestait vraiment faire les courses.

Envy n'avait pas envie de sortir et cela incluait bien sûr le chemin vers le magasin. Naturellement…il prit tout son temps.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard Envy s'exclama joyeusement « Ha ! » lorsqu'il trouva la télécommande. Non pas qu'il ait cherché la télécommande pour pouvoir regarder la télévision, c'était pour les piles. Il voulait jouer à un **jeu** mais il savait qu'il avait déjà épuisé les piles depuis longtemps. Maintenant qu'il avait les piles il devait trouver le jeu…

Une seconde demi-heure plus tard et Envy en avait ras-le-bol. Il avait les piles mais impossible de trouver le jeu. Maudissant sa maison plus que dérangée, il envoya au loin ses regrets et décida de simplement regarder la télévision. Jetant un coup d'œil aux piles dans sa main, il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait mis la télécommande.

Il jeta les piles par la fenêtre et partit se coucher.

* * *

Envy s'était réveillé de sa sieste forcée depuis un moment et décida de nettoyer un peu sa maison. Après n'avoir modérément arrangé que deux chambres, il eu finalement envie de faire ce foutu trajet jusqu'au supermarché. Il sortit de chez lui avec une liasse de billets dans sa poche (créant bosse plutôt évidente pour ceux qui regardaient puisqu'Envy était vêtu de son pantalon de cuir moulant) (NdA : et il y en **a** qui regardent…)

Il ouvrit le garage sur le côté de sa maison et sortit une de ses deux motos. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait tout cet argent du seul (et très riche) membre de sa famille, vraiment une bonne chose, car il avait toujours des accidents lors de ses excursions et rachetait toujours de nouvelles motos.

La particularité de celle-ci, c'est qu'elle était légère, rapide et facile à manœuvrer, mais pas très durable. Elle était rouge flashy et élevait loin du sol la personne qui la prenait. Envy l'aimait vraiment.

Il monta la moto et la fit démarrer, faisant s'emballer l'engin dans un grand bruit.

Il était un conducteur infâme, tout le monde savait à quel point il était imprudent. On lui avait souvent demandé de participer à des concours, mais on ne l'avait jamais obligé. Il aimait ses motos mais ce n'était pas non plus un obsédé de ces choses-là, et trop de concours l'énerverait.

Il faisait des cascades vraiment folles et la plupart était illégale (du au fait de **où** il les faisait…). Il faisait en général en sorte qu'on ne l'attrape pas car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève son permis. Il lui serait difficile de conduire sinon. (Ouais…Envy se préoccupait du fait qu'il ait la **permission** ou non de conduire…)

Il considérait sa dangereuse façon de conduire comme un hommage à son père. Cet homme avait été très prévenant avec lui et lui avait appris à conduire lorsqu'il était jeune (trop jeune, les leçons se passaient en privé). Son père avait lui-même été un conducteur professionnel, pas trop imprudent, mais un bon conducteur quoi qu'il en soit. Tragiquement, une dangereuse course lui avait ôté la vie. Envy ne l'oublierait jamais et conduisait comme un démon comme pour montrer que cette conduite dangereuse ne le tuerait pas lui.

Mais n'oublions pas tout de même qu'Envy aimait la vitesse. (faisant s'écarter frénétiquement tout le monde de son chemin)

* * *

Quelques manœuvres sauvages et de nombreux cris perçant plus tard, Envy arriva au petit magasin et gara sa moto devant, là où on pouvait facilement la voir. Il l'attacha au poteau. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment au sujet du vol de son véhicule mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour le laisser sans protection non plus. Pas avec **sa** réputation.

Il entra dans le supermarché et prit un cadi. C'était bien que les gens du magasin le connaissent, ils pouvaient ainsi garder ses achats. A chaque fois qu'il venait, aussi rare que ce fut, il avait besoin de faire trois allers-retours pour tout emmener chez lui. Cela lui donnait envie d'avoir une voiture parfois…

Il fit un tour, attrapant tout ce qui avait l'air comestible et le jetant dans son cadi, et ce sans s'occuper des prix ou des dates de péremption. Il jetait un coup d'œil, mais pas attentivement. Eh, s'il tombait malade, ce serait moins de jours d'école.

Quand il eu fini de faire tout le périmètre du magasin, il retourna aux portes d'entrée et se prépara à faire un tour dans deux autres allées. Après ça, il aurait le cadi plein et pourrait payer puis s'en aller de cet ennuyant supermarché.

« Envy ? » Envy se retourna à l'entente de son nom et trouva un certain chibi blond debout tenant un panier vide. Il remarqua instantanément qu'Ed avait les cheveux détachés.

« Et bien et bien, ce serait pas Edo-chan. T'as l'air différent ! » Il sourit narquoisement et s'avança pour tirer une des mèches de cheveux d'Ed. Celui-ci recula légèrement et fronça ses sourcils, regardant l'autre adolescent.

« Pas besoin d'te mettre sur la défensive chibi. J'te taquine c'est tout. » commenta Envy doucement.

« Ne dis pas que j'suis petit ! »

« Tu **es** petit. »

« J'ai que 15 ans ! »

« Tu es quand même petit pour quelqu'un de 15 ans. »

« Arrgh ! »

Envy s'amusa de la réaction du bond. Ed voulu le fusiller du regard pour l'insulte, mais ressembla plutôt à quelqu'un qui boudait. Envy décida à cet instant précis qu'il adorait la moue que faisait le chibi.

« Marche avec moi, je m'ennuie. » dit Envy et il commença à pousser son cadi vers le coin des différents pains. Ed semblait vouloir refuser mais le suivit tout de même. Lui-même devait aller là-bas au départ, donc…

« Tu n'es pas venu en cours. » Envy fut surpris par la déclaration.

« Pas envie d'y aller »

« Tes parents ne t'en veulent pas de sécher ? »

« Mes parents sont six pieds sous terre. Mon père est mort sur sa moto et ma mère l'a suivit en disant '_Je peux pas vivre sans lui_' » Envy ricana, prononçant la dernière partie de sa phrase avec une dramatique voix efféminée.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. » murmura Ed. « On est à peu près pareil je pense. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune et mon père voyage beaucoup et nous emmène avec lui. Donc on déménage souvent et il n'est jamais à la maison. »

Envy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attrapant au passage un paquet de pâtes au hasard sans même l'avoir regardé. Ce garçon était plutôt ouvert. Le fait de donner ces informations à Envy ne semblait pas le déranger, même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient ce qu'on appelle 'amis'. On pourrait dire la même chose du côté du plus grand, mais ça n'était pas du tout le cas, Envy se fichait royalement de qui était au courant pour ses parents, un point c'est tout.

Ed s'arrêta pour prendre quelques boîtes de conserve et les mit dans le panier qu'il tenait. Lorsqu'il se retourna il jeta un coup d'œil au cadi d'Envy.

« Wow, t'en as pris des choses. Tu fais une fête ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Ed plaisantait à moitié mais attendait vraiment une réponse. Il y avait tellement de mystères entourant cet adolescent aux cheveux verts.

« Pas du tout, tout est pour moi. Je déteste faire les courses. Je charge quand je viens comme ça j'dois pas l'faire trop souvent. »

« Je vois. Mais mon vieux, y en a au moins pour 200 dollars pour toute cette nourriture… » dit Ed, scotché.

Envy comprit la question qu'il sous-entendait. « Si tu t'demandes si je travaille ou pas, c'est non. J'ai tout mon argent de ma grand-mère. Cette vielle sorcière roule pratiquement sur l'or. Elle m'aime pas beaucoup mais elle est pas radine. »

Ed acquiesça. Alors c'était ça. Il vivait seul, c'est ce qu'il pouvait imaginer puisqu'Envy avait dit que toute la nourriture était pour lui, et recevait de l'argent de sa famille pour vivre. Il exprima ses suppositions et elles furent confirmées.

« Tu dois te sentir seul… » dit-il doucement. Il était content d'avoir son frère, il ne se croyait pas capable de vivre tout seul. Envy le regarda du coin de l'œil, personne n'avait encore dit ça auparavant.

« J'm'en fous. T'inquiète pas pour ça chibi, 'Le Grand et Fort Envy' n'a besoin de personne. » Il rit lorsqu'Ed fit la moue/le dévisagea à ce surnom. Ce gamin était trop amusant…

Lorsque les deux eurent fini de prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin (bizarrement, ils finirent en même temps) chacun dit sa version d'un au revoir (Ed le dit tout simplement alors que celle d'Envy ressemblait plus à un unique 'Ja.') et ils se séparèrent pour prendre chacun une caisse. La caissière d'Ed ne fit aucun commentaire alors que celle d'Envy grimaça en voyant la montagne de nourriture.

Ed quitta le magasin bien avant Envy, et avec un budget considérablement moins réduit pour dire vrai.

* * *

Envy soupira content d'avoir bien fait tout ce travail quand il rangea le dernier article qu'il avait acheté. Après ses trois allers-retours au magasin, il avait en fait prit le temps de tout ranger, au lieu de ne s'occuper que de ce qui pouvait s'abîmer. Il avait l'habitude de laisser au sol dans leur sac les produits qui allaient dans les placards. Ce n'était pas de la pure paresse, il se fichait juste vraiment d'où pouvait être chaque chose. Tant qu'il pouvait s'y retrouver, il n'y avait pas de problème, pas vrai ?

Il prit un paquet de chips sur le comptoir et s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit et en tira une, la mâchant en pleine réflexion. Il s'affala sur la chaise, c'était une position très peu confortable mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Cela l'avait plutôt surpris qu'Ed ne soit plus fâché contre lui. Bien sûr, il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'ils deviennent trop amicaux, c'était évident puisque le plus petit avec gardé ses distances au supermarché. Mais Envy s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il l'évite et refuse de parler avec lui après toute cette bagarre. Il se dit que le chibi était plus dans l'idée de 'ce qui est fait est fait' qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

'Enfin bref', réfléchit Envy, ce n'était pas important. Le fait de savoir si un gamin allait lui en vouloir après une bagarre ne l'intéressait pas. Et pourtant le souvenir ce cette bagarre lui avait longtemps trotté dans la tête.

Il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître pendant sa conversation avec le chibi, mais son manque de contrôle lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus l'avait beaucoup énervé. Il n'avait jamais sous-estimé quelqu'un au point de lui laisser la chance de lui saisir les bras et de le bloquer.

'Intéressant' se dit Envy. Ed devait tout le temps être sous-estimé, si jeune dans chacune de ses classes. Mais si vous vous y attardiez vraiment, c'était une petite chose bagarreuse qui pouvait vous mordre le derrière si vous ne faites pas attention.

« Ou alors j'lui accorde trop de crédit. » Dit Envy tout haut. Oubliant le sujet car trop ennuyant, il se leva et abandonna son paquet de chips sur la table.

Envy décida que ses allers-retours au supermarché ne lui avaient pas suffi et sortit pour une fois encore monter sur sa moto. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait nulle part en particulier, il ferait juste un autre de ses tours sauvages et déchainés. Il se demandait combien de personnes il allait terrifier aujourd'hui…

Ne s'ennuyant pas avec un casque comme à son habitude (bien qu'il y en eût un accroché à la moto…juste au cas où il verrait les flics avant qu'ils ne le voient) mais retenant ses cheveux en arrière en une basse queue de cheval, il sortit de son garage et ferma la porte dans un grand BANG puis fit mugir sa moto dans son allée en partant. (cette vieille femme et son petit chien en serait secoués pour des semaines…)

Et maintenant, cela valait le coup d'œil. Juste à demi-habillé et avec une expression de vrai psychopathe, il allait à toute allure dans les carrefours et s'emballait dans les rues. Décidant que les rues secondaires étaient trop ennuyantes, il tourna rapidement et se dirigea vers le parc qui le mènerait vers d'autres pistes, c'est-à-dire qui le mènerait vers un parcours que lui et quelques autres gars du lycée avaient créé il y avait des années.

Alors qu'il traversait le parc, il vit un certain chibi pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il changea immédiatement de direction et fit autant de bruit qu'au cinéma, une foule de gens le regarda, intriguée.

« Chibi ! Tu veux des vraies sensations ? » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait que le petit jeune s'amuse mais il n'y pensa pas plus que cela. Lui-même était trop instable pour se poser tant de questions sur ses propres actions.

(NdA : Nous avons tous remarqué que mon portrait d'Envy est plus je-m'en-foutiste et moins effrayant que son homologue si canon…c'est différent je présume. Mon Envy a une âme :3)

« Tu veux que je monte ? Avec toi ! Pas moyen ! Tu vas m'tuer ! » cria Ed, jetant ses bras dans tous les sens pour appuyer ses propos. « Et ne dis pas que je suis petit ! »

« Han…tu m'aimes pas chibi. C'est à cause de la bagarre d'hier ? » dit Envy d'une voix traînante fixant le chibi de façon supérieure.

« Ca n'a pas aidé. Je dois y aller. Vas offrir ton tour à un autre abruti qui a des envies de mort. »

« Tu es l'abruti parfait ! Je pari que tu crierais comme une fille sur mon bébé… » répondit Envy dans un élan de fierté.

Ed se renfrogna aux deux insultes et alors que son égo lui criait de monter sur cette moto, son côté rationnel (pour une fois) l'obligeait à bien se tenir et à garder ses pieds au sol.

« Tu n'sauras jamais, pas vrai ? » Ed se détourna de l'adolescent insuffisamment habillé et se força à marcher le long du chemin du parc, bien qu'Envy ait remarqué le sourire sur son visage.

« C'est c'qu'on verra, Chibi. On verra. » Envy murmura pour lui-même, arborant son typique sourire sur son visage. Il passa dans un grand vrombissement à côté de l'adolescent (lui faisant une peur de chien) et repris son chemin vers le MC Park.

De nombreuses heures de conduite psychotique s'en suivirent.

* * *

L'attente ne rend que meilleur le chapitre…n'est-ce pas

NdA: il s'agit du dernier chapitre d'introduction, les choses intéressantes se vont enfin commencer...

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir merci à ceux qui en laissent !_ **;)**


	5. Joyeuses nanas

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : Noël est passé, je n'ai toujours rien reçu…alors en attendant, rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : le voilà, le niveau supérieur… :p

**Note** : je fais des promesses et ne les tiens pas…ahh flemme quand tu nous tiens, désolé pour l'attente :)

(NdA : Ed a BEAUCOUP moins d'expérience du combat dans cette histoire que dans l'anime. Enorme. Mais ça me donne simplement une raison de plus pour faire en sorte qu'Envy lui apprenne.)

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 5 - Joyeuses nanas

Ed écoutait très attentivement Havoc-sensei. Il pouvait concentrer toute son attention sur cette lecture depuis qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de certaines _distractions_. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Envy devrait changer de place deux jours auparavant, il avait été réellement soulagé. Envy n'était pas venu en cours pour le reste de cette journée, et la veille non plus il ne s'était pas montré au lycée, alors aujourd'hui était le premier jour où Envy accomplissait sa punition. Ed avait jeté un coup d'œil vers lui il y a un moment et avait trouvé l'adolescent s'ennuyant mortellement.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à cette lecture, ce n'était pas vraiment important pour son avenir, les greffes de membres pouvant se mouvoir par la simple volonté, mais il sentait que c'était vital pour quelque chose d'autre d'aussi important. Ses notes.

Appelez-le intello, mais il savait de sa propre expérience qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre que d'écouter et ne s'occupe pratiquement pas de ce qu'il se passait dans la classe, à moins que cela ait un rôle signifiant dans ses projets ou dans ses notes. Si Havoc retravaillait cette lecture en guise de rappel, Ed ignorerait complètement le professeur et ferait autre chose. Il avait une bonne mémoire de toute façon.

Havoc rangea sa lecture et tendit des papiers aux étudiants au bord de chaque rangée. Il tapa légèrement la tête de deux garçons avec la part de feuilles de leur rangée enroulée en une batte, car ils étaient presque endormis. Après qu'on ait donné tous les sujets à la classe, au milieu des grognements, Havoc annonça que les élèves auraient le reste de l'heure pour eux s'ils arrivaient à remplir leur papier entièrement. La classe était un peu plus joyeuse.

Quinze minutes plus tard et Ed se levait maladroitement avançant jusqu'au bureau d'Havoc pour rendre sa feuille. Comme de bien entendu, il y eu des réactions étouffées de toute la classe, mais Ed n'y porta pas d'attention (ou au moins, faisait semblant que c'était le cas). Peu de gens savait qu'un des plus méchants garçons de la classe allait lui faire un croche-patte sur son chemin de retour, et qu'il se retint de le faire en voyant Havoc le regarder suspicieusement tel un faucon. A présent, la plupart de la classe avait compris qu'Havoc essayait d'aider Ed du mieux possible, et certains n'appréciaient pas ce surplus d'attention.

Rejoignant son siège, il sortit un autre journal scientifique, mais celui-ci était une introduction à la biomécanique. Shuun jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule observant ces diagrammes compliqués et eu l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Quelques temps plus tard, la moitié de la classe avait fini et rendit son papier comme lui, certains moins satisfaits que d'autres, et la salle se faisait plus bruyante. Pas assez pour être insupportable, en fait, Ed aimait bien ce genre de bruit de fond. Ed leva les yeux au moment où une petite boule de papier atterrit sur son bureau.

Regardant autour sans voir personne tourné vers lui, il prit le bout de papier et l'ouvrit.

_« t'es plutôt mignon. on devrait parler un jour._

_Trois bureaux à ta droite et un en haut._

_J'm'appelle Tia. »_

Wow. C'était subtil. Ed localisa le bureau et vit une fille qui le regardait également. Elle était jolie et portait une tenue légère. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et quelques piercings.

La fille indiqua qu'il devrait écrire quelque chose en retour et Ed rougit. Il se sentait juste toujours un peu troublé lorsque les filles de sa classe lui portaient de l'attention, mais cette fois, c'était une Terminale, et les Terminales semblaient tellement plus AGEES que les étudiantes de première année de sa dernière classe.

Il prit, hésitant, un stylo posé sur le coin abimé de son bureau et était près à marquer une sorte d'excuse. Il ne voulait pas réellement être embarqué avec quelqu'un qui n'allait pas vouloir d'une relation sérieuse. Non pas qu'il en voulait une, mais il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un coureur de jupons. Il allait écrire quelque chose quand une petite voix diabolique dans son dos l'arrêta.

« Eh ! C'est une TERMINALE, FILLE, qui est CANON ! Pourquoi tu t'amuserais pas pour une fois dans ta vie ! **Vraiment** t'amuser ! Qui s'intéresse aux relations ! Fais-toi une réputation ! »

Il repoussa vivement cette pensée et maudit ses hormones, puis retourna à son mot. Il ne voulait pas offenser la fille en refusant, mais plus, sortir finement de cette histoire. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas lui retomber dessus…

Il rougit alors que les filles autours de celle qui avait envoyé le papier gloussaient et disaient qu'il était timide.

Il remit en boule le mot et le jeta de façon experte lorsque Havoc avait le dos tourné. Il se retrouva soigneusement sur son bureau et tout leur groupe, sept filles, ricana et murmura.

La jeune l'ouvrit et le lu rapidement.

_« t'es plutôt mignon. on devrait parler un jour._

_Trois bureaux à ta droite et un en haut._

_J'm'appelle Tia. _

Tu me trouv'rais probablement un peu chiant

J'dirais deux phrases et tu s'rais endormie. »

Des bavardages et des chuchotements attirèrent un regard soupçonneux d'Havoc, mais il ne fit pas tellement attention aux filles. Etre sociable, n'était pas un crime, et elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être en train d'ennuyer qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi s'en mêler et détruire cette bonne humeur ?

Ed rattrapa la boule de papier quand elle lui revint et l'ouvrit à nouveau, les joues rougissant légèrement à cause des nombreuses pairs d'yeux fixées sur lui.

_« t'es plutôt mignon. on devrait parler un jour._

_Trois bureaux à ta droite et un en haut._

_J'm'appelle Tia. _

Tu me trouv'rais probablement un peu chiant

J'dirais deux phrases et tu s'rais endormie.

_Alors ne parle pas. On est pas obligés_

_de parler, on peut faire autre chose._

_t'es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un avant ? »_

Ed eu le souffle coupé et devint complètement rouge à la question. Et cela fit rire le groupe de filles, qui de ce fait entraîna toute la classe à regarder par curiosité. Finalement, Havoc leur demanda de se calmer et Ed le surprit à le regarder droit dans les yeux, demandant silencieusement si ces filles se moquaient de lui. Ed fit un demi-sourire pour le rassurer.

Ed n'était pas favorable à l'idée de leur répondre, et il fut tout aussi étonné que les filles lorsqu'une boule de papier atterrit sur le bureau de Tia. Elle regarda autour d'elle et surprit Envy lui sourire narquoisement. Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté confuse et s'occupa du mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna dans sa direction, la colère clairement inscrite sur son visage, et lui montra le doigt d'honneur.

Elle se retourna vers Ed et lui envoya un baiser, puis recommença à discuter avec ses amis à propos de l'insulte qu'Envy lui avait envoyé quelle qu'elle soit. Ed prit cela comme le point final de leur conversation-papier et jeta un coup d'œil vers Envy, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Envy haussa les épaules, tout en sachant cependant qu'il souriait, moqueur. Ed se renfrogna à ce manque d'explications mais oublia tout cela très vite. Il retourna à son journal et ne fut plus interrompu pour le reste de la classe.

* * *

Ses deux prochaines heures de classe et le repas du midi avaient passé doucement, Envy ne fit rien de plus que lui jeter quelques regards pendant sa troisième heure de la journée. Désormais, il allait avoir sa quatrième heure de cours et ils apprirent qu'ils devraient changer de salle pour leur prochain sujet.

« Très bien, nous allons dans ce vieux garage qui est à côté du gymnase pour aujourd'hui comme pour la majeure partie de la semaine prochaine. Laissez vos affaires ici, on sera de retour avec que ça sonne. C'est partit ! » Izumi appela, entraînant sa classe vers la porte. Tout le monde s'en alla les uns derrière les autres et descendit en groupe le couloir menant aux escaliers. Ils étaient au quatrième étage et devait rejoindre le premier. Youpi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au gymnase (le seul moyen d'accéder au garage. Il était relié au gymnase et l'autre porte était condamnée depuis un moment. Il était rarement utilisé, mais Izumi s'en servait à chaque fois qu'elle y voyait des avantages), Izumi batailla pour arriver aux devants du groupe et cria à l'intention de la classe, « Personne n'embête la classe à l'intérieur, allez directement dans la salle, très bien ! » on accepta avec peu d'enthousiasme et la classe traîna des pieds.

Izumi ouvrit la grande porte rouge du gymnase et entra, suivie des étudiants. Le chemin se faisait le long du périmètre de la salle pour ne pas trop déranger la classe présente. Il y eu du remue-ménage, on les accueillit plutôt bruyamment, et le jeu nommé dodgeball (1) (tous les vendredis) fut quelque part compromis.

« Allez, ignorez l'autre classe, ne vous arrêtez pas ! » Roy cria à sa classe, essayant d'éviter que les classes ne se mélangent. (NdA : Ha, prends-toi ça Roy ! Prof de sport…héhé… J'le déteste pas, j'me moque pour rire.)

Ed réalisa qu'il était légèrement à la traîne et allait pour se mélanger au reste de sa classe lorsqu'il se stoppa net d'horreur alors qu'une balle passait devant lui dans un grand bruit et frappa le mur à peine quelques centimètres à sa droite. S'il avait fait un pas de plus…

Sa pétrification temporaire sembla être la cause de nombreux rires de la classe en sport, plusieurs 'tape m'en une' et sifflements résonnèrent. Ed tenta de se calmer quand une forme se mit à trottiner dans sa direction.

Se tournant et voyant Envy courir dans un maillot de sport (clair, couvrant la majeure partie supérieure de son corps, ce n'était définitivement pas lui…), il observa le plus grand rire et dire, « Ian t'as presque eu ! Et toi, t'es là et t'arrêtes net, franchement, t'es trop un gamin. » Il se pencha et ramassa la balle.

« C'était vraiment méchant… » murmura Ed, se tournant pour rejoindre sa classe. Envy le rattrapa et ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés.

« Apprends à aimer ça, Chibi. »

Ed lui cria après pour lui avoir dit qu'il était petit mais Envy s'en allait déjà avec de grandes enjambées du côté du gymnase, ricanant. Ed fulmina et courra pour retrouver sa classe. (NdA : oui, il peut courir maintenant, ses blessures sont plus ou moins guéries. Il n'était de toute façon pas vraiment blessé.)

* * *

Tia et son groupe d'amies (plus dans le genre démoniaque…) avait fini par retrouver Ed et le coinça à son casier lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir.

« Allez, c'est juste une boîte ! Ce sera drôle ! »

« J'ai pas l'âge, tu sais ça ! » dit Ed frénétiquement, ne voyant aucune échappatoire. Sa situation faisait rire, vraiment. (NdA : (rit))

Cette déclaration fit rire plusieurs filles, avec des cris comme 'mignon' et 'adorable' sonnant de temps à autres.

Tia, toujours la tête du groupe, assura au chibi. « T'es pas obligé de boire si tu veux pas, prends juste de l'eau. Ca sera trop amusant, je paris que t'es jamais allé en boîte avant. Moi j'y allais quand j'étais plus jeune que toi, donc j'suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. »

« Maa, je pense qu'il a trop peur pour aller en boîte. Edo-chibi (regard) a peur de se faire souiller ! Ou peut-être qu'il est trop petit ! Les videurs vont probablement le faire dégager tout de suite ! » Envy reluqua Ed, le voyant facilement puisqu'il était plus grand que le cercle de filles autour de lui.

La plupart des filles ne savaient pas trop quoi penser d'Envy, Tia incluse, mais il était évident qu'Envy était le mieux placé pour jouer de sa situation qu'elles. Elles n'essayèrent pas de l'arrêter, au contraire, quelques filles s'écartèrent pour qu'Ed puisse voir Envy.

« J'suis pas petit ! »

« Tu es assez petit. Tu passeras pas le videur. Sauf si t'es tellement petit qu'il ne te voit pas passer ! » Envy était collé contre les casiers riant à cette blague et obtenant un regard bouillonnant dans sa direction.

Vous vous rappelez du moment où le côté rationnel d'Ed avait prit le contrôle quand Envy lui avait demandé s'il voulait monter sur sa moto ? Cette partie de son esprit qui lui était salutaire et le bloquait au sol ?

Cette partie de son esprit venait juste de se faire dégager par l'égo d'Ed.

« Bien ! J'vais te montrer que je suis pas trop petit pour entrer en boîte ! Où c'est et quand doit-on y être ! » Il grommela, le visage distordu par la colère style chibi-anime.

« J'passerai t'prendre. » Il y eu des plaintes de la population féminine générale (mais c'était grâce à Envy qu'il venait après tout, donc bon…) « Sois prêt à dix heures. »

A présent, le côté rationnel d'Ed aurait du forcer le passage et essayé de le sortir de ce pétrin mais l'Ego d'un Chibi Méprisé n'était pas quelque chose contre quoi on pouvait facilement gagner.

« Très bien ! 22 Hasawa Drive. Ne sois pas en retard. » dit-il avec une voix moqueuse et il quitta le groupe par l'ouverture qu'on avait faite à Envy. Les filles lui donnèrent toutes une petite tape exprimant leur approbation, mais Ed n'y fit pas attention. Il marcha, froissé, pendant tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

A quoi il PENSAIT !

Al était déjà parti dormir, il était toujours celui à dormir en premier, mais Ed était assis à ne rien faire, attendant anxieusement son chauffeur. Son côté rationnel était à nouveau réapparu, mais de quelques heures en retard. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre s'il avait dit non à Envy (et il s'imagina que l'adolescent l'aurait fait venir de gré ou de force) et n'y était pas allé. Il était monstrueusement nerveux, mais décida qu'il utiliserait du mieux qu'il pouvait son intelligence et qu'il finirait la nuit okay et indemne.

Mais mettons ceci de côté et occupons nous du chibi.

Ed avait mis son pantalon en cuir brillant usuel et revêtu une chemise de soie noire ample qui avait de grandes poches sur le côté, qu'une fille lui avait acheté l'année dernière. Il avait maintenu ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, mais elle n'était pas tressée. Il se considérait comme parfait pour une boîte.

Ed eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un grand bruit de caoutchouc immobile frottant contre le sol résonna dans la nuit. Il resta sans bouger, essayant d'entendre une quelconque indication qu'Al s'était réveillé. N'entendant rien, il se leva du canapé de son salon et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

Merde.

Ed avait oublié la moto.

Envy était là, portant lui aussi un pantalon noir en cuir, mais sa chemise était presque transparente, lâche et noirâtre. Elle était apparemment faite dans une matière très fine et ondulait dans le léger vent. Les poches étaient très larges, le rendant presque…élégant. Les colliers et gourmettes abondantes le faisaient plutôt rentrer dans le genre punk quoi qu'il en soit. Ce soir, il ne portait pas ce bandeau noir qu'il avait toujours.

« Hey, chibi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Viens ! » dit Envy enthousiaste. Ed le rejoint hésitant et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva devant la moto.

« Ne, chibi, (arrête de m'appeler comme ça !) je savais que t'allais mettre un truc dans le genre. Tiens. » Envy atteint l'espèce de coffre en cuir rattaché au véhicule. Il en sortit un de ses typiques hauts. « Mets ça, ça t'ira bien. »

« Non. »

« Allez ! »

« NON. »

« T'es beaucoup trop têtu. »

Envy haussa les épaules et remit à sa place le bout de tissu. Il jeta à Ed un œil critique.

« T'as besoin d'une retouche. » Il se leva de la moto et se plaça devant un Ed nerveux. Le chibi aurait bien voulu rentrer mais Envy n'avait pas l'air de compter le laisser faire.

« Déjà, lâche tes cheveux, c'est bien comme ça. » commanda-t-il et Ed lui donna un regard mauvais.

« Quoi ? Je veux les attacher. Y a rien de mal à les laisser en queue de cheval. »

« C'est mieux quand ils sont détachés. Enlève la queue de cheval ou j'essayerai de l'enlever dès que je peux. » Ed sursauta et décida que déblatérer ne le mènerait à rien. Il leva ses mains et défit ses cheveux les faisant tourner autour de ses poignets.

« Ensuite…Tiens. » Envy enleva certains de ses bracelets et un collier à l'apparence démoniaque et les tendit à Ed. Il le regarda fixement, blasé.

« On est déjà habillé presque pareil. Si je mets ça les gens vont croire qu'on est jumeaux. » dit-il d'une voix monotone. Envy haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux être mon petit jumeau sexy alors. Prends ça et on y va. » ordonna-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Il put voir qu'Ed était en train d'essayer de savoir ce que voulait vraiment dire cette phrase (était-il en train de dire qu'Ed était sexy ou parlait-il de lui ? Les deux ?), mais ne s'inquiéta pas de la conclusion à laquelle le plus petit aboutirait.

Ed abandonna et se résigna à prendre les bracelets et le collier. Il les enfila alors qu'Envy montait sur sa moto. Ed finit quelques secondes plus tard, mais devint anxieux lorsque le moment de monter vint.

« Devant ou derrière, choisis chibi. » Envy ne semblait pas le moins du monde pressé. L'amusement dans sa voix était énervant.

« Si je vais derrière…J'vais pas glisser, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« T'es jamais monté sur une moto, si ? Bien, tiens-toi bien, et tu tomberas pas. » dit Envy haussant les épaules. Ed regarda l'engin rouge et lisse avec ces yeux grands comme des soucoupes que nous adorons tous. Il décida de ravaler son orgueil et se positionna correctement à l'avant. Ed rougissait comme un dingue et priait chaque étoile pour qu'Envy ne le voie pas.

« O-où j'me tiens ? » bégaya-t-il, secoué par la machine qu'Envy venait de démarrer.

« Au milieu du guidon, au siège, à rien du tout, peu importe. Tu vas pas tomber. » dit Envy confient. Sans prévenir, il fit partir sa moto et il y eu un jappement de la part de son passager en retour. Ed atteint rapidement la barre ronde entre les deux poignées que tenait Envy et la tint, tremblant. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis ! (« attends une sec', on n'a pas de casques ! » « Ca nous servirait à quoi ? » Oh Envy, t'es vraiment un rebel. :3)

_**

* * *

**_

« T'ES MALADE ! »

Ed était terrifié par la conduite d'Envy. Evitant les voitures, prenant les angles dangereusement, même donnant des grands coups de freins dans le seul but d'effrayer son passager-poule-mouillée, Ed voyait défiler sa vie devant ses yeux.

« Vis un peu, chibi ! C'est comme ça qu'on s'**amuse** ! » cria Envy, tournant dans un angle droit et dérapant sur le côté de la rue. Il ne se dirigeait pas directement vers la boîte de nuit, il prenait des détours. L'horreur absolue qu'éprouvait Ed était tellement drôle. Il était tôt de toute façon, il avait un peu de temps à perdre.

« **Je ne remontrai plus jamais sur une moto ! Surtout pas avec toi !** » cria Ed, qui aurait voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux. Mais dès qu'il le faisait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber.

« Aww, j'ai le cœur brisé. Comment tu vas rentrer chez toi, j'me l'demande. » se renseigna Envy sa voix aiguë ayant pris un ton démoniaque, assez fort pour être entendue malgré le vent. Ed hurla encore alors qu'Envy faisait un demi-tour et reprit la route qu'il venait de traverser à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'Ed n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il prenait des détours, le garçon n'était plus conscient de quoi que ce soit, il semblait. Trop marrant.

« **J'prendrai un taxi ! Tout sauf ça encore !** » il cria à nouveau, se sentant tout faible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Envy s'arrêta dans un grand crissement de pneus devant la boîte de nuit, recevant tous les regards des gens des trente mètres aux alentours. Ed se traîna hors de la moto sans même attendre qu'Envy arrête le moteur, et retomba au sol sur ses mains et ses genoux, essayant de stopper cette envie de vomir. Il entendit de nombreuses personnes rire de lui mais n'y fit pas du tout attention.

Immédiatement, le groupe de filles du lycée les rejoignirent en courant et se regroupèrent autours de lui, lui donnant une tape du l'épaule pour le réconforter. Ed eu l'impression qu'il allait être encore plus malade.

« Envy ! T'es trop méchant ! Pourquoi t'as conduit comme un malade avec lui ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser aller le chercher ! » Tia réprimanda Envy, se mettant à sa hauteur. Envy haussa les épaules et lui fit un signe de la main. « Il va bien. Allons-y. »

Ed se mit sur ses pieds en tremblant une fois que son estomac s'était calmé, et instantanément les filles roucoulèrent, parlant du fait qu'il était vraiment adorable et sexy. Ed essaya de ne pas rougir avec toutes ses mains à travers ses cheveux et descendant sur ses bras. Il s'activa sans un mot, détestant chaque pas qui le rapprochait du bâtiment dans lequel il allait être pendant les prochaines heures.

Il y avait un homme immense à la porte, vérifiant rapidement les gens et en arrêtant certains qui avaient l'air trop jeune. Ed sentait ses paumes devenir moites alors qu'il s'approchait et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsque le videur fixa son regard sur lui.

« Hey, t'es pas 'peu p'tit pour dix-huit ans ? »

Sec.

« **QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE LES SOURIS SONT PLUS GRANDES ET LE MONTRENT EN RIANT, HEIN !** » rugit-il à l'homme. Les yeux grands ouverts et ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour un second round avec le blond (sans parler de la horde de filles tout autour du petit adolescent qui le regardaient en colère), il fit signe de sa main et le laissa passer, les filles fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elles passaient près de lui. Quel vieux méchant grand videur il était…

« T'es entré ! Prends ça, Envy ! » dit une des filles joyeusement. Envy n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

« Je pense que tout le monde serait passé après ça. Mes oreilles sifflent encore. » dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles en guise de preuve. Ed le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'suis dedans, on est tout content maintenant ? » déclara-t-il, forçant sa voix à être plus élevée pour dépasser les cris et le brouhaha du club.

« Totalement ! Allons à notre table. C'est parti ! » une autre fille s'exclama, montrant le chemin à travers le monde. Ed grogna et se plaint alors qu'il donnait des coups de coude pour passer. Ils arrivèrent tous à une longue table au fond où était déjà assis un groupe de gars. La table était apparemment pré-réservée puisque les filles connaissaient déjà ces jeunes. Tout le monde s'installa et Ed se retrouvaient entouré de filles, et presque directement en face d'Envy.

« Yo, qui c'est ce gamin ? » un des gars demanda d'une voix grave, montrant Ed du pouce.

« Yo ! Edo ! Mec, je savais pas que t'allais en boîte ! » Ed se rappela de celui qui venait de parler comme étant Marcus, le mec qui s'asseyait à une table en diagonale derrière lui en première heure de cours. Il fit un demi-sourire.

« C'est pas l'cas, on m'a en quelque sorte obligé de v'nir cette fois. » déclara-t-il et la fille qui était assise à sa gauche le regarda bizarrement, embarrassée.

L'heure suivante fut remplie de discussions et de questions, ce n'était pas ennuyant mais Ed était plutôt abasourdi par cette expérience. Il fut coupé net dans sa somnolence lorsqu'un des gars dit bien fort, « La bouteille ! »

Il y eut une grande adhésion autour de la table (et juste comme vous le savez, c'était une GRANDE table. Ronde, il y avait assis treize garçons et filles presque parfaitement répartis tout autour.)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ed demanda à la fille à sa droite, qui avait dit s'appeler Sasrei.

« A la bouteille, tu fais tourner une bouteille. » deux des gars se levèrent allant chercher des suppléments. « On tourne la bouteille, et la personne sur qui ça tombe doit soit embrasser la prochaine personne sur laquelle ça tombe, soit prendre sa punition pour passer son tour. » Les yeux d'Ed s'ouvrirent en grand. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« La punition c'est boire deux shooters de l'alcool le plus fort qu'ils ont d'une traite, ou prendre une cuillère entière de wasabi. » finit la fille à sa droite. Ed se sentit soudainement nerveux.

« Pas moyen pour moi de rester hors de tout ça, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il, souriant plein d'espoir. Les deux filles à ses côtés secouèrent leur tête et lui expliquèrent les raisons. Il pleurnicha.

« Hey, allez, ce jeu c'est d'la bombe ! Et t'as même pas besoin d'payer, on a tous participé pour acheter tout ce dont on a besoin. Tu sais, cette boîte est en fait celle qui a présenté le jeu et les serveurs mettent à disposition tous les objets qu'il faut pour jouer ! » Marcus lui expliqua, dans une totale bonne humeur.

« Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu dois…embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe que toi… » il demanda lentement à Sasrei. Elle lui ria au nez.

« Vaudrait mieux que tu saches ravaler ta fierté, ou sinon tu dois être puni ! Et c'est quand même un vrai baiser, pas une bise ! » elle ricana à nouveau lui disant qu'il était mignon en demandant cela.

Ed voulait partir, malheureusement, mais il savait que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Il n'eut pas très longtemps pour réfléchir ceci dit, car les deux gars qui étaient partis il y avait quelques minutes, revinrent avec une boîte où était inscrit « LA BOUTEILLE ». Quelques personnes autour de la table se déplacèrent pour que tout le monde soit installé alternativement garçon puis fille.

« Okay, alcool ? » une des filles appela tout haut, et la plupart des personnes prirent deux verres de shooter et se passèrent la bouteille d'alcool entre eux. « Wasabi. » dit-on une minute plus tard, et seul Ed (hésitant…) et Envy (il est désigné conducteur, vous vous rappelez ?) et deux autres personnes (une fille et un garçon) prirent une petite cuillère pleine de cette pâte verte.

« Bon ! Commençons la partie ! » un gars s'exclama enthousiaste. On fit un duel pierre-papier-ciseaux entre les deux adolescents qui avait prit la boîte et le perdant jeta ses mains en l'air d'une façon dramatique déclarant, « Parfait ! On m'aime pas ! Je suis le premier ! Dites à ma copine que je l'aime ! »

Il atteint la bouteille rouge et la fit tourner rapidement et elle dérapa largement sur toute la table. Enfin, elle s'arrêta et pointa une fille assise à quelques sièges d'Ed.

« Aww, je pense que je vais boire cette fois… » dit-il pour plaisanter et des rires parcoururent la table. Il fit le tour de cette table et l'embrassa passionnément en étant regardé par une table plutôt amusée. Ed rougit et espéra que d'une façon ou d'une autre la bouteille ne tomberait jamais sur lui.

La bouteille sembla être en faveur des couples normaux jusqu'à ce qu'un gars doive en embrasser un autre.

« Aww, merde. »

« Aww, crois-le mec ! C'est foireux ! »

La plupart des filles les obligèrent à se dépêcher et la plupart des mecs rirent de leurs malheurs. C'était toujours les moments forts du jeu.

« Je vais pas manger ce truc vert, allez… » le jeune avait vraiment l'air de n'avoir pas d'autre choix, et dirigea un regard de dégoût vers le wasabi. Il avait compris la leçon la dernière fois…

« Merde, tu pourrais prendre l'alcool alors… » grommela le second, alors que le premier avançait avec de lents pas de fourmi vers lui.

« Peux pas, j'suis désigné conducteur. Si j'suis bourré la moitié de ces trous-du-cul pourront pas rentrer chez eux.

Les deux celèrent leurs lèvres à contrecœur et presque toute la gent féminine les applaudirent même celles d'autres tables autour. Les garçons se moquèrent du fait qu'ils trompaient leurs copines et des choses dans le genre.

Quand le premier se rassit (« Bah ! Prends des Tic-Tac, Jordan ! »), le deuxième fit tourner la bouteille et tomba sur une bien meilleure cible, sa propre petite amie.

Donc quelques tours plus tard, Tia avaient refusé d'embrasser Envy et descendu ses verres d'alcools. Pendant une seconde elle eu l'air d'aller bien, mais bien tôt, on la trouvait en train de bafouiller et de s'affaler. De nombreux rires retentirent, certains étaient à peu près soûls. Elle utilisa une des petites serviettes dans la boîte pour s'essuyer la bouche et regarda méchamment en boudant les gens qui détruisaient son égo.

Ce fut au tour d'Envy et il tourna vite fait la bouteille. Elle ne dériva pas sur toute la table comme les autres fois mais tourna plutôt sur elle-même sans bouger. Quelqu'un siffla, approuvant le contrôle.

Dans le mouvement le plus facilement prévisible de toute l'histoire, la bouteille s'arrêta lentement, le bouchon pointant Ed. La table poussa des grands cris.

« Hahaha, ton premier tour c'est Envy ! Oh mon dieu, trop bon ! »

« Non ! Tss, désolé Edo-chan. »

« Envy ! Sois pas une enflure ! Passe ! »

Envy se leva et mit ses mains sur la table souriant bizarrement. « Pas moyen que je mange ce truc. Aucun baiser n'est pire que cette merde. »

Ed essaya rapidement de se sauver en demandant « Attendez ! J'peux pas passer ? J'le mange ! » quelques gars commentèrent fièrement soit son cran soit sa stupidité pour préférer le wasabi à un baiser.

« Désolée Edo, tu peux passer que si c'est toi qui a fait tourner la bouteille. » une fille assise à quelques sièges de lui, Chelsea, lui répondit.

Plus Envy faisait un de ces lents pas, plus le cœur d'Ed battait fort. Lorsque le plus grand s'arrêta devant lui, il demanda à Ed de se lever. Et s'exécutant, terrifié, il sentit un frisson électrique passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'Envy faisait glisser son bras autour de sa taille et regardait droit dans ses yeux dorés.

« T'as déjà embrassé avant, chibi ? »

« Ne dit pas qu'j'suis petit… »

« Je prends ça pour un non… »

Envy déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ed et le plus petit fut soufflé. Le goût, la sensation, c'était nouveau, et intense, il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas si nunuche, mais c'était plutôt une nouvelle situation pour lui. Il ne pouvait même plus penser, mais y répondit.

Enfin, Envy rompit leur baiser pour respirer et regarda autour de lui pour découvrir plusieurs tables autours d'eux les acclamer et rire. Il redirigea son regard vers Ed avec des yeux à demi-fermés et un sourire narquois. Ed semblait totalement choqué. Il sourit méchamment.

« Hey Chibi… T'embrasses mal. »

Le regard meurtrier et choqué qui fut jeté dans la direction d'Envy fit exploser de rire toute la table. Il se libéra des bras d'Envy et s'assit énervé. Envy ricana et retourna à sa place.

« Aww ! Il boude ! C'est trop mignon ! » Tia gloussa de l'autre côté de la table. Ed ne leva son regard vers personne et essaya de cacher ses rougeurs alors qu'il atteint la bouteille et la fit tourner. Il se remit confortablement sur sa chaise et sursauta lorsque Sasrei fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

La bouteille s'arrêta sur le gars nommé Jordan.

« Aw merde. Pourquoi moi encore ? Cette bouteille est gay, j'vous jure. Passe, petit ! J'veux pas d'venir pédophile comme le palmier ici présent. » Il montra Envy du pousse, qui lui montra gentiment le doigt d'honneur.

« Très bien… » murmura Ed. Toute la table fut silencieuse et l'observa.

« Tu sais, t'es la première personne ici à prendre le wasabi après Enry. Il a couru aux toilettes les larmes aux yeux ! » raconta Marcus, pointant Enry. Tout ce qu'il reçut fut un « La ferme Evens. » (NdA : A propos, les noms sont choisis au hasard. Si j'utilise un vrai nom, c'est une coïncidence.)

Ed ne savait pas vraiment quel goût avait le wasabi, tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était épicé. Mais à quel point ?

Ed ramassa sa cuillère avec la pâte verte et l'enfonça dans sa bouche. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et se remplirent de larmes. Il enleva la cuillère et couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, un gémissement de torture s'élevant dans sa poitrine. La plupart des gars étaient en train de rire aux éclats mais les filles étaient un peu plus aimables et une d'entre elles se leva pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la boîte. (NdA : c'est comme un kit complet pour ce jeu. Wasabi, alcool, bouteille d'eau, cuillères, verres de shooter, quelques petites serviettes et la bouteille rouge à tourner. Vous rendez le tout à la fin, bien que ce soit pas nécessaire.)

Les rires se calmèrent lentement alors qu'Ed vidait le verre d'eau qui s'offrait à lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Sa langue brûlerait pendant encore un certain temps…

Et alors le jeu reprit son cours, et la bouteille tomba sur Ed une seule autre fois, et les deux personnes (lorsque la bouteille s'arrête sur lui et lorsqu'il la refait tourner) furent des filles, heureusement pour lui, donc ce ne fut pas aussi insoutenable. Quelques fois plus tard, deux filles durent s'embrasser (au plus grand bonheur des mecs…) et les deux se mirent en scène gagnant des réactions de tout le monde (Ed rougit jusqu'aux pieds).

Les prochaines heures comprirent des discussions, des culs-secs, du strip-poker (heureusement qu'Ed était doué à ça), d'un jeu : 'Mao' (NdA : jeu de carte très amusant, on rigole bien, voir à la fin pour des détails), et d'un jeu de 'chiche ou vérité' (Ed dut se mettre debout sur la table et crier « Je suis petit » au même titre que vierge et coincé d'ailleurs. Envy qui choisissait le gage à chaque fois, finit par embrasser un inconnu au hasard deux fois, dut danser à la barre avec une de filles sur la scène et prendre une cuillère de wasabi du jeu de la bouteille).

A trois heures du matin, Ed était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas amusé. Finalement, il s'était rapproché des plus vieux adolescents et avait décidé de laisser passer et de s'amuser. De toutes les manières, tout le monde dansait et passait un bon moment, et Ed dansait vite fait avec Tia, qui était impressionnée par son habileté. Ed faisait se relever sa chemise en soie lorsqu'il tournait et bougeait, c'était une vue assez agréable.

Envy décida qu'il en avait assez après avoir dansé un tango atrocement complexe avec un autre gars (qui était habillé de façon extrêmement gay). La danse était tellement super et la chanson était parfaite pour cela, que les gens s'étaient reculés et leur avaient laissé la place pour regarder le spectacle avec amusement. L'autre avait de l'expérience et Envy apprenait vite, et des applaudissements et des sifflements retentirent lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent pour le final.

Envy rejoint Ed quelques minutes plus tard et lui demanda s'il voulait partir. Ed était épuisé et malgré son expérience horrifique lors du premier tour, il acquiesça. Ils informèrent le reste du groupe de leur départ et de nombreux au revoir furent dits (et Ed eut nombres de bisous). Envy et une de filles échangèrent un long, chaud baiser qui obligea les gens à regarder.

« Ah ! » Ed soupira lorsqu'il passa la porte, il faisait froid, comparé à la boîte. Il profita du plein air et souhaita qu'il y eût une brise. Envy sourit lui malicieusement de sa moto, il était en train de la prendre du parking mais s'était arrêté pour voir le chibi se régaler dans l'air de la nuit.

« Alors, les boîtes sont pas si horribles maintenant, pas vrai ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ed était perdu dans son soulagement, sa joie et l'excitation générale de la nuit (Il se sentait soûl, même s'il n'avait rien bu).

« Pas du tout… » Il rit et rejoint Envy en trottinant. Il hésita quelque peu en se rapprochant de ce montre rouge mais n'y fit pas attention. Montant sur la moto, son dos se raidit lorsqu'Envy se glissa derrière lui.

L'engin fit un effrayant bruit de mécanique puis ils partirent. Ed remarqua qu'Envy allait toujours aussi vite mais qu'il ne faisait plus de mouvements trop dangereux. Il devait être fatigué. Au final, Ed put avoir une belle vue de tout ce qui l'entourait et il aimait beaucoup la sensation de l'air frais sur lui. Le voyage sembla beaucoup moins long qu'à l'aller et Ed formula ses idées, déclamant et criant lorsqu'Envy lui dit qu'ils avaient pris des détours la première fois.

Mais Ed ne put pas rester en colère, il était trop heureux. Il n'avait encore jamais fait de choses si spontanées avant, cela avait été une sorte d'aventure.

« Tu prévois de venir à la boîte plus souvent ? » Envy demanda par-dessus le vent.

« Probablement pas, une fois c'est suffisant pour moi, merci ! » dit Ed joyeusement, tout sourire. Envy haussa les épaules. Ah quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait été bien le temps que cela avait duré.

Il s'arrêta d'une manière silencieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas devant la maison d'Ed.

« 22 Hasawa, c'est ça ? Ok. On y est. » Envy murmura alors qu'il jetait un œil aux nombres sur le mur. (NdA : comme mes noms, mes rues et mes numéros sont prit au hasard aussi. Hasawa n'est même pas un mot.)

Ed descendit de la moto et fit un petit sourire. Il fit une grande révérence par politesse à Envy et annonça « Sayonara », ce à quoi Envy répondit, « Ja, ne ». Secouant la tête face au chibi surexcité, il gagna en vitesse alors qu'il descendait la rue et partait rentrer chez lui.

Ed s'était tourné pour le voir partir et se retourna lorsque l'adolescent aux cheveux verts fut hors de vue. Il galopa jusqu'à sa porte et la déverrouilla avec la clé cachée derrière la boîte aux lettres. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds comme un enfant s'écartant d'une jarre de cookies.

« Tu t'es amusé ? »

Ed fit une rotation complète et, à travers la pénombre, vit Al assis dans sa chaise roulante à côté du canapé, arborant le plus méchant regard qu'Ed n'avait jamais vu.

* * *

NdA : la maison d'Ed et d'Al a un système qui permet à Al de monter et de descendre l'étage à son gré. C'est une chaise roulante attachée aux escaliers (NdT : genre Stannah) et Al peut monter dedans et ainsi monter, une fois en haut, il s'en sert comme 'chaise du haut'. Sa chaise ordinaire est abandonnée et oubliée seule en bas des escaliers là où elle ne dérange pas. Si la maison avait déjà cela ou si c'est Hohenheim qui l'a installé, c'est à vous de décider. Peu importe c'est pas important.

(1) C'est une sorte de balle au prisonnier si j'puis dire…

NdT : Mao est un jeu de carte similaire au 'crazy 8s' (c'est une sorte de Uno en réalité mais avec des cartes normales) avec des règles en plus. C'est pas tellement compliqué mais c'est trop long à expliquer ici.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'Envy est frivole...

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir merci à ceux qui en laissent !_ **;)**


	6. Le bain des nanas

**Titre** : Sin High

**Disclaimer** : Noël est passé, je n'ai toujours rien reçu…alors en attendant, rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Ed est un nouvel étudiant à West Rain. N'ayant que 15ans en Terminale, on lui porte plus d'attention qu'il voudrait. Et quand on rajoute un Envy plutôt intéressé...

**Couple** : en fait...

**Note** : bug d'ordi puis tout un tas d'trucs j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour mon retard en fait ^^

* * *

Sin High

Chapitre 6 – Le bain des nanas

_

* * *

_

« Tu t'es amusé ? »

_Ed fit une rotation complète et, à travers la pénombre, vit Al assis dans sa chaise roulante à côté du canapé, arborant le plus méchant regard qu'Ed n'avait jamais vu._

* * *

Ed resta bouche bée devant son frère, assis comme à son habitude dans sa chaise roulante, mais qui avait croisé les bras de manière rigide. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

« A-A-Alu...Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Il est tard... » Essaya Ed, coupable.

« T'as raison. Il est tard. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? » Demanda Al calmement, il rendait cette scène vraiment effrayante avec son visage marqué par la colère.

« Euh...Pas vraiment... » Ed sourit nerveusement. Ah, là oui, il avait un soucis.

« Il est trois heures passées. J'me demande pourquoi tu passais la porte, Edward. »

Il se sentit sursauter à l'entente de son nom. Al ne l'appelait jamais comme cela sauf lorsqu'il était très, très énervé. Et de ce qu'il se souvenait, cela remontait à avant qu'il n'atteigne les sept ans.

« Je...ano...Je suis allé quelque part...Avec quelques amis... »

Ed marchait, nerveux, allant de l'entrée du hall au salon. Al suivait lentement chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, sans faire bouger aucun autre de ses muscles. Al décroisa ses bras et s'approcha d'Ed, forçant l'adolescent à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans le hall.

« J'ai entendu la porte se fermer et une moto partir vers dix heures. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter un peu parce que je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, je savais que tu n'étais pas encore retourné dans ton lit. » Ed tressaillit, il avait eu l'étrange sensation qu'Al avait été réveillé à cet instant.

« J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais plus dans la maison. Je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter. Je ne savais même pas où tu étais. Et j'étais debout pendant les cinq dernières heures à me faire du soucis pour toi ! » Al avait appuyé sur la dernière phrase, sans crier mais presque.

« Alu, je peux prendre soin de moi, j'suis pas un bébé... » Tenta Ed, mais il ne se sentait plus si courageux à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses, et son frère n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait mettre en colère. Il savait qu'Al était simplement un bon frère attentionné.

« Je sais ça, mais tu ne devrais pas être dehors à des heures ridicules comme ça, et surtout sans me le dire ! Tu es plus sensé que ça ! Où est-ce que tu étais, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour que tu penses que t'aies pas besoin de me le dire ? » Désormais, Al commençait à crier, il avait même enfoncé son poing dans l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

Ed s'adossa contre le mur et fixa son épaule. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard tueur qu'avait Al. Il se sentait coupable et il était aussi énervé contre lui-même d'avoir mis son frère dans une telle colère.

« J'étais quelque part avec quelques amis... »

« **Où.** »

« Juste...quelque part... »

« Edo ! » Al cria, s'inquiétant intérieurement en voyant l'hésitation de son frère. « Depuis quand tu as des secrets pour moi ? » Vociféra-t-il énervé. Ed n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui interférait avec sa nature calme et raisonnée ?

« Alu...J'suis juste allé en boîte avec quelques amis. Je vais bien, je me suis bien amusé. Mais je voulais pas te mettre en colère comme ça... » Essaya-t-il sans pour autant croiser le regard d'Al. Pour un gentil garçon, Al avait un de ces regards meurtriers...

« En boîte ? En boîte ? T'es allé en boîte ? » Al avait l'air choqué, il était presque allongé hors de son siège. « As-tu perdu la tête ? Et si on t'avais attaqué ? Volé ? Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu y es allé, d'abord ! »

Ed ferma fort ses yeux et appuya de frustration son front contre le mur. Il s'en éloigna ensuite, irrité, et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« Alu, je sais que ça n'me ressemble pas, et que j'aurais pas dû y aller. Ca n'arrivera pas deux fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bien. Laissons juste ça derrière nous. Je te cacherai plus jamais rien, ok ? » Dit-il, essayant d'avoir la voix la plus sincère possible.

L'expression d'Al sembla se radoucir très légèrement, mais Ed put voir dans ses yeux une autre émotion, une qu'on ne voyait que rarement chez le plus jeune.

« Nii-san, comment puis-je te croire ? Comment je sais que tu ne me referas plus la même chose ? Nii-san, je n'aime pas ça. » Il était triste plus qu'autre chose, désormais. Ed se sentait perdu en se disant que son frère doutait de lui à cause de cette histoire.

Ed s'avança et se pencha en passant ses bras autour du garçon, essayant de faire la chose qui ressemblait le plus à un câlin du mieux qu'ils purent. Al lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, ravalant ses larmes de soulagement.

« Je referai plus jamais ça, Alu, ok ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour regagner ta confiance. » Il sentit son frère acquiescer au lieu de répondre, mais il savait qu'Al était au bord des larmes et qu'il refusait de parler de peur que sa voix ne craque. Il sourit.

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir un frère qui s'occupe autant de moi. Je suis désolé. » Al hocha à nouveau la tête et Ed s'écarta lentement.

Le plus jeune des adolescents essuya son visage et baissa les bras afin de doucement tourner sa chaise et s'avancer, laissant un libre passage à Ed hors du hall d'entrée.

« Qui t'a emmené, d'ailleurs ? » Al demanda, sa voix ne contenant plus une trace de colère.

Ed haussa les épaules bien que son frère ne puisse le voir, et répondit. « Un nouvel, euh, ami du lycée. » Il marcha et passa au niveau de la chaise d'Al, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'Al sortit sa main et attrapa un des bracelets à son poignet avec une précision presque effrayante. Il souleva un sourcil en regardant Ed.

« ...C'est le même ami. » Ed eut un petit sourire coupable. Al soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus revenir sur le sujet, il était très fatigué et l'affaire était plus ou moins close dans son esprit. Son frère avait dit qu'il ne ferait plus jamais cela et il le croirait. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant était d'aller se coucher.

Ed suivit lentement son frère dans les escaliers, il prenait son temps entre chaque marche, devant s'aligner sur la vitesse de l'engin pour monter les escaliers qu'Al utilisait. Cela l'importait peu, cela dit. Une guerre entre eux qui aurait eu de longues répercutions avait été évitée et toute cette histoire serait oubliée plus jamais ils n'y penseraient. Il leva les yeux au ciel à ses propres pensées pleines d'espoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on pouvait trouver Al confortablement installé sur son lit, dormant à poings fermés sous sa fine couverture et Ed fixant le plafond sur ses draps.

Il souleva un bras et l'arrêta dans son champ de vision, portant son attention sur la seule preuve lui rappelant où il avait été cette nuit. Les petits maillons d'argents brillaient, éclairés par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

'Si je veux survivre ici, je vais devoir m'endurcir et arrêter de perdre face aux autres si facilement. Tous ces sempai sont tellement d'un niveau supérieur à ceux de l'ancien lycée...'

Il baissa son bras et posa le métal froid contre son front. Bien que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'était plus dans cette boîte étouffante, il appréciait tout de même chaque petite brise, d'où le fait que sa fenêtre soit ouverte. La pensée que la bracelet qui était posé sur sa peau était celui d'Envy et que, donc, celui-ci ait auparavant touché _sa_ peau traversa son esprit pendant une brève seconde, puis elle s'en fut alors qu'un brouillard s'immisça lentement dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

Sans rien sur quoi porter son attention, Ed fixa le vide un temps puis se retrouva à penser à d'étranges choses qui subtilement se transformèrent en d'autres pensées qui n'avaient finalement plus aucun sens. Il sut que c'était un signe sûr lui indiquant qu'il s'endormait, et abandonna face à l'obscurité qui l'enlaçait jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne crée plus aucune image ni pensée. Il ne fit aucun rêve cette nuit.

* * *

« Nii-san ! Tu gâches ta journée ! » Chantonna presque Al vers le haut des escaliers. C'était un samedi après-midi, et Al nettoyait la maison. Un passe-temps plutôt intéressant, mais Al était très concerné par l'apparence de l'endroit où ils vivaient. La plupart des instruments qu'Al utilisait pour cette tâche semblaient anormaux ou même sortit droit de la science fiction. Leur père avait observé cette étincelle d'enthousiasme qu'avait Al pour surveiller de près la maison et pour la garder propre, et l'avait nourrit et encouragé. Il avait construit et modifié la plupart des objets normaux servant au ménage de façon à ce qu'Al puisse ranger, organiser, et faire tout ce qui lui plaisait dans la maison lorsqu'il le voulait.

Leur aspirateur était télécommandé. (NdA: Pas **du tout** juste. (boude))

Al rit lorsqu'Ed mi-cria, mi-grogna à son commentaire de « gâchis de journée », mais de toute façon il n'avait pas compris ses mots (NdT: Ma phrase est durement compréhensible : je parle des mots d'Al). Bon sang, Ed n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Al était aussi joyeux et vif qu'à son habitude, il s'était levé plus tard qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire, mais pas assez tard pour ne pas avoir le temps de s'être déjà lavé, d'avoir déjà mangé, mis de côté le repas qu'Ed pourrait avaler lorsqu'il serait debout et rangé trois pièces du premier étage de la maison. (Bien que le mot « arranger » convienne plus que « ranger » car Al ne laisse jamais les choses en désordre dès le départ...)

Il entendit, à son plus grand amusement, son frère trébucher maladroitement dans les escaliers et se moqua du manque de coordination dont il faisait preuve au réveil. Le fait que son frère ait pu souffrir d'autre chose que de sommeil cette nuit ne lui vint pas à l'idée, car malgré ses actions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas de la nuit dernière, il ne penserait jamais que son frère puisse boire ou prendre quelque drogue que ce soit. Non, son frère faisait des choses stupides parfois mais ne se mêlait jamais à ce genre d'histoires. Il continua gaiment à réarranger le salon en commençant par l'immanquable, et le son étouffé de la douche se fit entendre de quelque part en haut.

Al fut pour le moins surpris lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il n'attendait personne, il se demandait qui cela pouvait être.

Il roula jusqu'à la porte en quelques secondes, non pas qu'il était pressé mais sa chaise était naturellement rapide et gracieuse. Une fois arrivé, il tourna le verrou et ouvrant la porte, recula légèrement pour voir qui était là.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, sans oublier ses manières.

« Yo, tu dois être le frère d'Edo, ne ? Il est là ? » Demanda Envy en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Al était un peu confus, réalisant combien la voix de l'adolescent était aiguë, bien que ce soit un homme apparemment, mais là encore, regardez-le, lui. Il n'était, lui non plus, pas un contre-alto, vous savez.

« Hm, oui, il es là. Si tu veux lui parler, entre, bien que tu doives attendre quelques minutes. Il prend sa douche, là. » Dit Al, s'en retournant pour laisser rentrer l'adolescent. Envy s'exécuta et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la belle demeure en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il siffla, remarquant à quel point la maison était propre (en contraste avec la sienne...) et lumineuse. Bien qu'on soit entre quatre murs, il y avait presque autant de lumière que dehors, c'était un bon travail de la part des constructeurs qui savaient apparemment bien quels étaient les bons angles permettant de capturer les rayons du soleil.

Al sentit un peu de joie monter en lui en voyant l'autre jeune approuver ses efforts, et décida qu'il ne devait pas être autant suspicieux envers lui.

« Alors, tu es un des amis du lycée de Nii-san ? » Demanda Al, avec un grand sourire. Envy trouva que le petit était plutôt mignon pour un chibi, mais nettement trop joyeux.

« Quelque chose comme ça, je suppose. » Il entendit le bruit lointain de l'eau d'une douche qui coule venant de l'étage au-dessus et sourit mentalement. « J'vais aller le voir maintenant, il s'en foutera. » Mentit Envy entammant sa montée des escaliers sans attendre de réponse. Al voulut protester, mais pensa que cette personne serait fidèle à ses propos.

Envy atteint le haut des marches et suivit le son de la douche qui se faisait de plus en plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait le long du côté droit du couloir. Il arriva devant une porte qui était, semblait-il, celle de la salle de bains et s'apperçut qu'elle était située près de la charpente. Son sourire mental devint alors vraiment bien visible et narquois.

Poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir, il s'appuya contre l'encadrure et appela. « Yo ! Chibi ! ». Il voyait simplement une silouhette très floue au travers du rideau de douche, et elle se figea.

« Envy ? » Demanda Ed nerveusement, il poussa le rideau juste assez pour qu'on puisse voir sa tête sortir. Ses cheveux dorés furent plaqués sur ses épaules dès lors qu'il n'eût plus d'eau chaude pour les faire onduler gracieusement contre son dos.

Envy leva une main en guise de salut et sourit à cette situation difficile. Ed ouvrit grand les yeux, incrédule.

« Comment est-ce que t'es entré ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que t'es entré ? » Demanda-t-il en paniquant un peu. Il se sentait réellement piégé à ce moment. Comme prit entre deux feux.

Envy mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un petit objet noir. Ed le reconnu instantanément, il leva les yeux vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

« Un des mecs t'a piqué ton porte-feuille hier juste pour voir si tu remarquerais. 'Juste oublié de t'le rendre. » Envy posa le petit objet sur le lavabo. « J'étais debout à embêter les gens depuis tôt c'matin. J'suis même entré en douce chez Marcus pour lui jeter d'leau dessus parce que c'est un alcolo fainéant, mais je pense que c'est juste plus de la centième fois que je fais ça. »

Il sourit d'autant plus, c'est pourquoi alors qu'il avait fait à peine deux pas en avant après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, le blond commença à s'inquiéter.

« Envy ! Sors d'ici ! Vas-t-en ! » Essaya-t-il, cherchant un moyen de jeter l'autre adolescent hors de là.

Envy s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut devant la douche et, du bout du doigt, tapa sur le rideau et lui dit doucement. « Ne, Edo, quelle taille tu fais ? On dit que les personnes de petite taille peuvent être très surprenantes. »

« Ne dis pas que j'suis petit » Grogna Ed sans espoir. La salle d'eau avait juste la bonne taille pour qu'Al puisse utiliser sa chaise facilement. Autant dire que ce n'était pas bien grand. Ed n'avait pas beaucoup d'options, s'il essayait de pousser Envy ou de faire quelque chose dans le genre, il finirait sûrement par tomber. Enerver Envy serait aussi prouver sa stupidité, aux vues de son infériorité à cet instant. Ed fusillait du regard Envy, n'osant pas détacher son regard au risque de perdre de vue l'endroit où était l'autre jeune.

« Ohh, chibi. Tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit ? T'as l'air grincheux. T'as besoin d'un gros câlin ! » Il leva ses bras et les entoura autours de la silhouette derrière le rideau, avec le rideau lui-même et tout.

« EN-VY ! » Gronda Ed qui essayait de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis sans tomber. Il avait perdu Envy de vue et ne pouvait non plus l'entendre à cause du fort débit du pommeau de douche.

« Envy, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu me connaissais pas assez pour flirter ! » Tenta Ed. C'était risqué, mais il aurait essayé n'importe quoi. Il attendit qu'Envy s'écarte de lui, lui dise qu'il y avait comprit trop de choses alors qu'il plaisantait simplement, mais il n'eut pas autant de chance.

« Mmm, on est sortit en boîte, en plus de se connaître depuis une semaine. Je suppose que ça m'suffit. » Ed fixa la silouhette qu'il voyait à travers le rideau et pensa qu'il ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir autant d'impudence dans la voix d'une seule personne.

« Envy...Je suis pas gay ! » Essaya-t-il en le poussant dans l'autre sens.

« Et je ne suis pas hétéro, donc nous avons un problème. » Il se laissa repousser mais attrappa rapidement un bout du rideau et le tira plus loin. Ed fut pour le moins surpris mais le plus grand n'eut pas le temps de poser les yeux sur le blond car ledit blond plaqua une main mouillée sur la partie surpérieure de son visage.

Envy fut étonné par son geste et déconcerté par les actions du plus petit alors qu'il sentait de l'eau chaude rouler le long de son visage. « Tu es bien trop timide, tu sais ça. » Dit-il avec un sourire méprisant. Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise de l'autre adolescent en reculant mais Ed le suivit hors de la douche et attrapa une des serviettes qui l'attendaient. Il marcha derrière le plus grand, la main toujours en place, faisant couler de l'eau sur l'épaule du second sans oublier de ronchonner pendant son bout de chemin. Là, il laissa tomber sa main et passa sa serviette autour de sa taille avant qu'Envy n'ait le temps de se tourner.

Lorsqu'Envy se retourna enfin, il fut accueillit par un air renfrongné et en colère.

« Content maintenant ? C'est quoi ton problème, je prenais juste ma douche, je t'ai jamais rien fait. » Accusa Ed énervé. Il se tourna, essuyant quelques gouttes d'eau, et bien, tout de même conscient qu'Envy observait chacune des parcelles de sa peau qu'il pouvait.

« Non, mais t'es amusant à énerver. » Envy sourit narquois et se laissa tomber contre le mur. « Tu sais, tu es plutôt bien bâtit. Pourquoi cacher ça sous ces T-shirts lâches et ces verstes ? » Demdanda Envy curieux.

« Je ne cache rien du tout. » Ed se dirigea vers la porte, lui faisant dos à nouveau. « Je porte simplement pas des débardeurs comme d'autres. » Il sortit tel un oragan et grogna alors qu'Envy le suivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes débardeurs ? Tu les aimes pas ? Oh, les renie pas avant de les avoir essayer. » Il gloussa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, Ed entra dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre et claqua la porte de façon immature.

« Ne, Edo, je veux voir à quoi ressemble ta chambre. » Laissé sans réponse il continua. « Tu n'es pas un hôte très accueillant, tu sais ça, chibi ? »

« Vas-t-en, c'était très méchant, Envy. Qui t'a laissé entrer, d'ailleurs, c'était mon frère ? Il va falloir que je lui parle... » Envy entendait ses bouts de phrases de l'autre côté de la porte, bien qu'ils soient étouffés, et essaya la poignée. Il fut repoussé dans un sens, et compris que c'était verrouillé.

« Je vais être assez courtois pour te montrer la porte. » Dit-il lentement, lui jetant un aimable regard de tueur. Envy se dit qu'entrer dans la douche du chibi devait être quelque chose d'un peu abusé et que cela avait touché une corde sensible du blond. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il aurait la chance de refaire cela. Ed sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et remonta dans la direction d'Envy, ou plus précisément, retourna dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce et Envy saisit l'occasion pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Au contraire du reste de la maison, ce n'était pas vraiment en ordre.

Ed prit quelque chose sur son bureau et sortit à nouveau de la salle puis s'arrêta devant Envy pour lui tendre sa main close. Arquant son fin sourcil, Envy tendit sa paume sans un mot et Ed lui rendit les bracelets et le collier qu'il lui avait prêtés la nuit précédente. Envy haussa les épaules et commença à les enfiler alors qu'Ed descendait les marches.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour être resté dehors si tard, tu sais. Rien dans ce genre n'arrivera à nouveau. » Ed avoua alors qu'il s'était assuré qu'Envy le suivait.

« Des problèmes ? Avec qui ? Ton père ? » Demanda Envy, amusé. Il aurait dit « parents » s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que le blond lui avait dit que sa mère était décédée lorsqu'il était jeune la dernière fois qu'ils s'était rencontrés à l'épicerie.

« Non, mon frère. » Répondit-il en bas des escaliers, et se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

« T'as eu des problèmes avec ton _frère_ pour être resté tard dehors ? » Envy semblait perplexe. Le petit frère lavait la maison, apparemment grondait Ed lorsqu'il rentrait trop tard, et accueillait les invités à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé être, une mère adoptive ?

Envy oublia cette question vite fait et passa par la porte d'entrée qu'Ed gardait ouverte.

« Après ce coup-là, tu n'es plus trop le bienvenu ici. Et j'apprécierai que ne vienne plus jamais chez moi. » Dit Ed calmement, fixant Envy. Envy leva la main pour tirer une de mèches entre ses doigts et haussa des épaules devant le chibi, expression plutôt indifférente. Al apparut à l'entrée du salon et appela. « Nii-san ? »

« Rendurcis-toi, chibi. » Il donna un petit coup dans l'épi d'Ed, épi qui se relevait du poids de l'eau après un temps hors de la douche. Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut la porte d'entrée fermée plutôt avec violence presque dans son visage.

'Ah enfin, je vais l'voir à l'école. Moh, ce petit est bien trop borné pour son bien.' Envy sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il se tournait et se dirigeait vers sa moto. 'Mais je le suis bien plus que lui, j'me demande jusqu'à où je devrais le pousser pour qu'il le réalise...' Envy monta son engin en réfélchissant à son nouveau jeu.

Il fit vrombir son moteur d'une façon bien trop bruyante pour montrer avec évidence son mécontentement d'avoir été jeté dehors. Sans attendre de réponse, il se lança sur la route, savourant la sensation du vent passant dans ses cheuveux en pics.

* * *

Hey, mon dieu c'est enfin fait !! J'avais une envie de Ed/vy ces derniers temps donc au lieu de réviser...

M'enfin, j'ai bien apprécié écrire ce passage. J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chap suivant.

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir merci à ceux qui en laissent !_ **;)**


End file.
